


Nachbarn werden ist nicht schwer

by Karlchen



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-29 02:37:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 22,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6355489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karlchen/pseuds/Karlchen





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jazzii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jazzii/gifts).



Ein leichtes Rütteln ließ die Blondhaarige aufblinzeln.  
„Na wieder wach?“ vernahm sie von ihrer Linken. „Wir sind gleich da“ fügte die Person am Steuer noch hinzu. Das blonde Mädchen seufzte.  
„Können wir nicht wieder umdrehen?“ sie schaute ihre Mutter an welche nur lachte.  
„Du hast dir diesen Weg ausgesucht, Clarke. Niemand hat dich gezwungen.“. Clarke nickte. Damit hatte sie wohl Recht.  
Aber wenn sie nun darüber nachdachte. Alleine in ihrer ersten Wohnung. In einer anderen Stadt. Einige Fahrtstunden von ihren Eltern entfernt.  
Nachdenklich ließ sie ihren Blick über die Straße gleiten. Hier sah es so anders aus.  
Dort, wo sie herkam gab es Felder, Wiesen, hier und da ein Haus.  
Aber jetzt konnte man verzweifelt ein Stückchen Gras suchen.  
Nagut, ganz so schlimm war es dann doch nicht. Aber nah dran.  
Mit einem Rucken kam der Transporter zum Stehen.  
„Mom!“ murmelte die Blonde. Die Ältere sah sie nur entschuldigend an. So oft fuhr sie nun mal keinen Transporter.  
Nervös stieg Clarke aus dem Wagen und schaute auf das Blockhaus welches vor ihr in die Höhe ragte.  
„Na siehst du, von außen sieht es doch gar nicht so schlimm aus.“ Meinte ihre Mutter zuversichtlich.  
„Lass es uns anpacken“ murmelte Clarke. Ihr ganzer Körper kribbelte und sie musste sich eingestehen, dass es nicht mal Unbehagen war was sie fühlte. Sie war aufgeregt. Tierisch.  
Zusammen mit ihrer Mutter ging sie den Weg bis zur Haustür entlang und kramte den Schlüssel hervor welchen sie auf dem Weg bei der Hausverwaltung abgeholt hatten.  
Sie hatte die Wohnung noch gar nicht gesehen, außer auf Bildern. Gespannt schloss sie die Haustür unten auf und betrat zusammen mit ihrer Mutter den Hausflur.   
Neugierig schaute Clarke durch das Geländer nach oben. „Das wird ganz schön eng“ stellte sie bald darauf fest. Sie mussten schließlich noch alle ihre Möbel nach oben bringen.   
„Jetzt mal den Teufel nicht an die Wand! Wo ist dein Optimismus?“ wollte die Ältere wissen die schon einige Stufen nach oben gestiegen war.   
Clarke lachte und folgte dann ihrer Mutter. Sie mussten in den 4 Stock. Ganz nach oben. Und das ohne Fahrstuhl. Das konnte ja was werden.   
Im 4. Stock angekommen, schloss die junge Frau neugierig ihre zukünftige Wohnung auf und trat hinein.   
Sie kamen gleich in einen kleinen, hellen Flur wovon 4 Zimmer abgingen. 2 auf jeder Seite und geradeaus das Badezimmer. Rechts befand sich als erstes die Küche die zu Clarkes Erleichterung, auch mit einer Einbauküche ausgestattet war.   
Dahinter ein kleiner, heller Raum mit einem schönen, großen Fenster.   
Die Wände waren weiß. Aber dagegen hatte die Blonde schon eingekauft. Direkt gegenüber, also auf der linken Seite, befand sich ein größeres Zimmer wo ein Balkon von abging. Das würde das Wohnzimmer werden. Und zu guter Letzt gab es noch ein weiteres Zimmer links aber mit einer großen Fensterfront inklusive Tür. Auch hier reichte der Balkon noch entlang.   
Zwischen dem vorderem Zimmer der linken Seite und der Haustür gab es noch eine kleine Einbuchtung mit Regalböden. Oben an der Decke war eine Stange. Hier konnte man super einen Vorhang vor machen und es als 'Abstellraum' nutzen.   
Neugierig gingen Mutter und Tochter durch die Räume.   
„Sieht doch gut aus. Sauber. Die Zimmer sind schön geschnitten. Wann zieht deine Mitbewohnerin ein?“ wollte Abby neugierig wissen während Clarke über eine Wand mit der Hand strich um zu fühlen ob diese auch trocken waren.   
„Noch ist sie nicht meine Mitbewohnerin Mom. Sie kommt heute Abend her und schaut sich die Wohnung an. Erst dann entscheidet sich ob sie hier einzieht. Ich hoffe, denn sonst habe ich mit der Miete Problemen“ meinte Clarke und seufzte kurz. Eigentlich wollte sie nur eine, höchstens Zweizimmerwohnung haben. Aber der Markt war schlecht. Es fingen anscheinend zu viele Menschen an zu studieren und brauchten eine Wohnung. Somit blieb der blonden, jungen Frau nichts anderes übrig als eine WG zu gründen.   
Prüfend schaute Abby auf ihre Armbanduhr.   
„Na dann sollten wir uns langsam mal beeilen und anfangen, deine Kisten nach oben zu tragen.“ Clarke nickte, befestigte die Tür damit diese nicht wieder zu viel und lief dann, zusammen mit ihrer Mutter, nach unten um die ersten Kisten hinauf zu tragen. Sie kamen schneller voran als die Blonde anfangs gedacht hatte und ihre Laune stieg auch mit jede Karton, welcher oben war, ein Stückchen mehr.   
Völlig in Gedanken schnappte sich die angehende Studentin ihren nächsten Karton.   
„Soll ich dir helfen Clarke?“ fragte ihre Mutter besorgt denn der Karton verdeckte ihrer Tochter das Gesicht.   
„Ach quatsch~ Da sind doch nur Klamotten drin.“ sie winkte ab und machte sich wieder auf den Weg ins Treppenhaus und stieg die Treppen empor.   
„Was ist denn- autsch!“ kam es verärgert von einer anderen Person als Clarke nur noch einen Widerstand spürte und zurück gefedert wurde. Sie gab einen erschrockenen Laut von sich als sie rückwärts wieder eine Treppenstufe herunter polterte und sich beim Fallen leicht den Kopf anschlug.   
Der Inhalt des Kartons hatte sich auf der kompletten Zwischenebene verteilt.   
„Mist..“ fluchte sie leise. Schmerzerfüllt rieb die Blonde sich ihren Kopf. Das würde sicherlich eine Beule werden.  
„Kannst du nicht gucken wo du hin läufst statt mich einfach um zu laufen?“ kam es von der Person welche angerempelt wurde um sich im nächsten Moment ein wenig runter zu beugen.   
„Geht es dir gut?“ wollt sie noch wissen. Die Angesprochene nickte nur und kehrte langsam in die Realität zurück. Vor ihr stand eine junge, schlanke Frau mit langen, braunen Haaren.   
„Geht schon, danke“ murmelte sie etwas angeschlagen.   
„Du hast doch gesehen das ich einen großen Karton getragen habe. Hättest mir ja auch mal-“  
„Moment!“ wurde sie sofort unterbrochen.   
„Ich nehme mal an, dass das dein Kram ist der hier überall rum steht! Ich war zu sehr damit beschäftigt nicht zu stolpern statt auf dich zu achten.“ kam es ein wenig kühl von der Braunhaarigen herüber.  
Und so schaute sie auch.  
Clarke schluckte frustriert. Dagegen konnte sie nichtmals was sagen als sie die Hand der anderen vor ihrer Nase realisierte und sich letztendlich hoch helfen ließ.   
„Sorry“ murmelte die Blonde leise und blickte dabei geradewegs in ein paar grüne Augen.   
„Hmpf. Also bist du die neue Nachbarin?“ wollte die Braunhaarige wissen.   
„Clarke“ nickte die Blonde und hielt ihr noch einmal die Hand hin. Die Größere schaute auf die Hand hinunter und dann wieder in die kristallblauen Augen ihrer neuen Nachbarin. „Lexa“ gab diese nur von sich ohne die Hand der Kleineren zu nehmen.   
Einen kleinen Moment schauten sie sich einfach nur an als sie durch Schritte auf der unteren Treppe unterbrochen wurden.   
„Was ist hier denn passiert?“ wollte Abby wissen als sie die Klamotten ihrer Tochter auf dem Boden liegen sah. Erst jetzt merkte die Jüngere, dass sie ihre Sachen noch gar nicht wieder aufgesammelt hatte.   
„Oh .. ich, .. wir hatten einen kleinen Zwischenfall“ schmunzelte die Blonde unschuldig.   
„Du machst schon Bekanntschaften? Vielleicht sollten wir erst mal den Transporter zu ende ausladen“ schmunzelte nun auch ihre Mutter.   
„Mom, das war nicht mein Plan. Das ist Lexa, meine neue Nachbarin“ stellte sie die Braunhaarige ihrer Mutter vor.   
„Hallo, Griffin – Abigail “ kam es freundlich und auch ein wenig skeptisch von der Ältesten welche Lexa von oben bis unten betrachtete.   
„Ihr... Shirt ist nass“ stellte sie schlussendlich fest. Erst jetzt merkte Lexa, dass sie in ihrer linken Hand immer noch ihren Coffee to go Becher hielt und dieser sich halb auf ihrem Oberteil verbreitet hatte.   
„So ein Mist! Dabei habe ich kaum mehr Zeit!“ stellte die Braunhaarige fest und hastete wieder die Treppen hoch in ihre Wohnung um sich schnell um zu ziehen. Schon im nächsten Moment war sie wieder auf den Weg nach unten und nuschelte noch ein 'Bis dann' zu den beiden Frauen.   
Clarke fing währenddessen an ihre Kleidung wieder aufzusammeln und sie halbwegs ordentlich wieder in den Karton zu bekommen als es unten plötzlich fauchte.  
„Was- ich hoffe DU ziehst hier nicht ein!“ hörte man noch von unten. Die Stimme kam eindeutig von ihrer neuen Nachbarin. Neugierig schaute Clarke durch das Geländer nach unten und sah, dass Marcus da unten ein wenig sprachlos mit einem Katzenkorb in der Hand stand und ihrer neuen Nachbarin nach schaute.   
„Mach dir nichts draus Marcus. Sie ist ein bisschen komisch“ rief Abby belustigt nach unten zu ihrem Freund der seinen Blick nach oben richtete und nur kurz die Augen verdrehte um im nächsten Moment die restlichen Treppen nach oben zu kommen.


	2. Die neue Mitbewohnerin

„War das die Interessentin für das Zimmer Clarke?“ wollte Marcus wissen als er oben bei den Frauen ankam.   
„Gott sei dank nicht“ lachte Abby und begrüßte ihren Freund mit einem Kuss.   
„Ich bin mir noch nicht so sicher ob es besser ist, dass sie meine neue Nachbarin ist“ murmelte Clarke und erblickte dann den Katzenkorb in Marcus Hand.   
„One-Hit! Wie schön dich hier zu haben“ freudig entnahm sie dem Älteren den Korb und hielt sich das Korbfenster genau vors Gesicht. Im Inneren des Weidenkorbes konnte man ein tiefes, zufriedenes Schnurren ertönen hören.   
„Tut mir leid, dass ich es jetzt erst geschafft habe. Aber ich kam nicht eher von der Arbeit weg und dann bin ich auch noch in den Stau geraten.“ meinte der Braunhaarige entschuldigend als sie mit ihm zusammen die Wohnung betraten.   
Auch er bemerkte, dass die Wohnung wirklich schön und gut geschnitten war.   
„Clarke! Lass das Monster im Korb solange wir hier sind!“ Clarke zuckte zusammen als sie angesprochen wurde und gerade dabei war, den Korb zu öffnen.   
Genervt schaute diese über ihre Schulter zum Freund ihrer Mutter und schob den Riegel wieder richtig vor das Gitter.   
„Nenn ihn nicht immer Monster. Ich kann nichts dafür, dass er euch nicht mag“ grummelte sie ein wenig vor sich hin und stellte den Korb in das vorerst leere Zimmer.   
„Dann lasst uns schnell den Rest hoch holen und dann koche ich uns einen Kaffee“ meinte die Blonde als sie die Tür hinter sich schloss.   
Zusammen gingen sie wieder runter und holten den restlichen Kram aus dem Transporter. Das größte war ja schon geschafft gewesen als Marcus gekommen war. Aber für die großen Sachen, vor allem für das Sofa, war Clarke doch sehr froh, dass er da war zum helfen. Am liebsten hätte sie das Sofa einfach im Treppenhaus liegen gelassen weil es so sperrig und unbiegsam war.   
„Wenn ich hier wieder ausziehe verkaufe ich das Scheißteil an den nächsten Mieter!“ fluchte die Blonde und ließ sich erschöpft auf das Polster fallen als es endlich in der Stube am richtigen Platz stand. Die letzten Dinge wie Schränke, Lattenrost, Bettrahmen und Matratze waren schnell nach oben gebracht und größtenteils auch schon wieder zusammen gebaut.   
„Wo hab ich denn …. -“ gedankenverloren öffnete die Blonde eine Kiste nach der Anderen.   
„Suchst du die hier?“ vernahm sie hinter sich und erblickte dann ihre Mutter mit der Kaffeemaschine in der Hand.   
„Oh super. Endlich“ zufrieden stand sie auf und nahm ihrer Mutter das Elektrogerät ab um es im nächsten Moment in die Küche zu bringen und anzuschließen. Pulver und Filter hatte sie schnell gefunden gehabt und auch die Tassen hatten sich in den Kartons schnell gefunden.   
„Sollen wir dir noch bei etwas helfen?“ wollte Marcus wissen als er sich auf den Stuhl in der Küche niederließ aber Clarke schüttelte nur den Kopf und schenkte Kaffee in die 3 Tassen ein.   
Erschöpft lehnte die angehende Studentin sich an die Arbeitsplatte und umklammerte die Tasse mit ihren Händen nachdem sie den Erwachsenen ihre gegeben hatte.   
„Nein. Den Rest schaffe ich auch so. Ihr wisst doch. Ich hab meine eigene Ordnung“ meinte sie völlig aus der Puste. Die Blonde war einfach froh, wenn sie sich in ihr Bett legen konnte. Morgen war auch noch ein Tag.   
Bei dem Kommentar ihrer Tochter musste Abby lachen. Sie kannte die Ordnung der Jüngeren. Und manchmal konnte man Glück haben wenn man zwischen vielen zerknüllten Blättern und Zeichenutensilien noch ein Stück Boden fand.   
„Alles klar.. dann machen wir uns gleich wieder auf den Rückweg. Wir haben ja auch noch ein paar Stunden vor sich“ meinte Marcus und kramte in seiner Hosentasche um im nächsten Moment ein Schlüsselbund heraus zu holen.   
„Dein Auto steht direkt an der Straße, ich wusste jetzt nicht wo ich es parken sollte“ nickend nahm Clarke den Schlüssel entgegen.   
Marcus ist mit ihrem Auto her gefahren weil er länger arbeiten musste und sie deswegen schon im Transporter mitgefahren ist.   
„Danke Marcus“ sagte sie freundlich und stellte ihre, nun leere Tasse neben die Kaffeemaschine um ihre Mutter und Marcus runter zu begleiten.   
Sie drückte ihre Mutter fest an sich und auch Marcus wurde einmal kurz umarmt ehe sie sich für alles bedankte.   
Man konnte Abby ansehen, dass ihr der Abschied schwer fiel. So ging es wahrscheinlich jeder Mutter wenn das Kind sich abnabelte und in das eigenständige Leben startete.   
„Ich komme euch doch besuchen“. Clarke musste ein wenig lachen. Ein bisschen niedlich fand sie das ja schon und konnte es auch verstehen. Auch sie musste erst mal realisieren, dass sie gleich alleine sein würde. Weit weg von allem was sie kannte.   
Während der Ältere schon wieder in den Transporter stieg umarmten sich Mutter und Tochter noch einmal.   
„Du kannst mich immer anrufen wenn etwas ist. Oder wenn du etwas brauchst oder nicht mehr weiter weißt und-“   
„Mom! … Ich schaffe das schon. Ich bin schon groß“ schmunzelte sie und küsste die Braunhaarige noch einmal auf die Wange ehe diese auf den Beifahrersitz platz nahm und noch einmal das Fenster runter kurbelte.  
„Ich weiß doch~ Ich vertraue dir. Du machst schon das Richtige“ sagte sie wehmütig und dann hörte man auch schon wie der Motor gestartet wurde und der Transporter aus der Parklücke heraus fuhr.   
„Tschüss~“ rief die Blonde dem weißen Wagen noch hinterher und wartete, bis dieser hinter der nächsten Ecke verschwunden war, ehe sie sich umdrehte.   
Nun kam die Nervosität zurück Sie würde jetzt zum ersten Mal alleine ihre Wohnung betreten. Ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet außerdem, dass ihre neue, hoffentlich zukünftige Mitbewohnerin auch nicht mehr lange auf sich warten ließ.   
Sie atmete noch einmal tief durch und begab sich dann wieder auf den Weg nach oben. Hinter sich ließ sie die Tür ins Schloss fallen und wurde direkt von einer unheimlichen Ruhe umgeben.   
„Mau...“ unterbrach es die Stille und auf Clarkes Lippen zauberte sich ein Lächeln. Sie hatte schon fast vergessen, dass sie den Kater in den zweiten Raum gestellt hatte.   
„Tut mir leid das es so lange gedauert hat Dicker... Aber jetzt darfst du die Wohnung auch erkunden. Das ist jetzt unser neues Zuhause“ erzählte die Blonde als sie den Korb öffnete und der schwarze Kater schüchtern aus dem Korb trat. Clarke ließ die Tür offen und machte das Katzenklo schnell fertig um es ihrem Mitbewohner zu zeigen und sich dann etwas an ihre Küchenkartons zu machen. So fanden auch Mikrowelle und Wasserkocher ihren Platz.   
Mit einem schrillen Ton fing Clarkes Handy an zu klingeln was die Blonde aus ihren Gedanken riss und sofort ran ging.   
„Komm einfach hoch, ich mache dir die Tür aus“ sagte sie fröhlich ins Smartphone und steckte es wieder in ihre Hosentasche.   
Nervös machte sie die Tür aus und hörte aus dem Treppenhaus schon Schritte. So wie die beiden miteinander geschrieben hatten auf Clarkes Gesuch zum WG Mitbewohner hatte sich ganz gut angehört. Aber ein Bild hat sie von ihr bisher nicht gesehen.   
„Hey, du musst Clarke sein“ begrüßte eine junge Frau mit dunkelbraunen Haaren die Hauptmieterin. Clarke musste unwillkürlich grinsen. Man konnte der Blonden richtig ansehen, dass sie erleichtert war über das Erscheinungsbild der Bewerberin.   
„Richtig, du bist dann Octavia“ stellte sie zufrieden fest und reichte ihr die Hand was die Braunhaarige direkt erwiderte.   
„Na dann komm mal rein. Tut mir leid das es noch nicht wohnlich aussieht aber meine Mom und ihr Freund sind vielleicht gerade mal eine Stunde weg. Da hatte ich noch nicht soooo viel Zeit meine Sachen auszupacken“ lachte die Blonde etwas und erntete vollstes Verständnis von der Anderen.  
Gerade als Octavia die Wohnung betrat ertönte ein Fauchen aus Clarkes Zimmer.   
„Das ist dann One-Hit nehme ich an?“ Clarke lachte und nickte zur Bestätigung.   
„Ich habe dir ja schon von ihm erzählt. Eigentlich ist er ein riesen Schisser. Aber er kann auch ein richtiges Arschloch sein. Du solltest dich also nicht mit ihm anlegen. Und auch anfassen … auf eigene Gefahr! Er hasst Menschen“. Lachend nahm Octavia das Gesagte hin und zusammen besichtigten die beiden Frauen die Wohnung.   
Octavia war von Anfang an begeistert. Ihr sagte alles in der Wohnung zu und sie war auch damit zufrieden, dass die meisten Möbel von Clarke kamen. Sie selbst hatte nur ihr Jugendzimmer was sie aus ihrem Elternhaus mitnehmen würde.  
„Super, wann kann ich unterschreiben?“ wollte die Braunhaarige wissen als sie schon in der Küche saßen und Clarke ihnen noch einen Kaffee einschenkte. Sie verstanden sich durchweg blendend und man merkte, dass das der Anfang einer wunderbaren Freundschaft sein konnte.  
Clarke kramte in ihrer Tasche und holte einen Untermietervertrag heraus.   
„Sofort“. Wieder mussten beiden lachen und füllten den Zettel zusammen aus.   
„Ich schicke das dann unserem Vermieter und dann bekommst du deinen Durchschlag“ sagte Clarke erleichtert, dass das so reibungslos geklappt hatte und sie sich nun zumindest keine Gedanken mehr über den finanziellen Aspekt machen musste.   
„Wann ziehst du ein?“  
„Wenn es dir passt komme ich morgen schon vorbei. Ich wollte mein Zimmer dann noch streichen.   
Ich bringe Brötchen mit und wir frühstücken? Dann streiche ich danach und das Zimmer kann durchlüften und abends würde ich dann meine Möbel herbringen. Ach, kann mein Freund dann abends mitkommen? Er ist stärker und kann dann tragen helfen. Er ist toll, du wirst ihn mögen“  
Clarke kicherte. Octavia erzählte gerade gefühlt zum fünfzigsten Mal von ihrem Freund, Lincoln.   
„Natürlich darf er mitkommen. Bist du um 8 hier?“ schmunzelte die Blonde und übergab ihrer neuen Mitbewohnerin den Zweitschlüssel für die Wohnung ehe sie sich voneinander verabschiedeten.


	3. Einmal nicht aufgepasst

Zufrieden schank Clarke sich noch einen Kaffee ein und spülte kurz die nun leere Kanne aus.   
Tief auspustend ließ die Blonde sich auf ihre Couch fallen. Gedankenverloren rührte sie in ihrer Tasse rum und ließ den Tag nochmal Revue passieren. Eigentlich war es gar nicht so schlecht gelaufen wie sie am Anfang des Tages, noch im Transporter, dachte.   
Es war sogar relativ gut. Vieles war schon fertig. Klar. Hier und da mussten noch die Kisten ausgepackt werden, Deko aufgestellt und wohnlicher gemacht werden. Aber das Wichtigste, die Kaffeemaschine, stand schon.   
Sie überlegte, was sie als nächstes auspacken sollte oder ob sie schon mal ein bisschen strich?   
Zumindest im Wohnzimmer konnte sie ja schon anfangen.   
Gesagt, getan. Eigentlich war der jungen Frau eher danach sich ins Bett zu legen. Aber sie wollte auch nicht nur aus Kisten leben. Und um alles vernünftig einräumen zu können, musste nun mal alles trocken sein.   
Mit einem kläglichen Seufzen erhob die Blonde sich und merkte jetzt schon deutlich ihre Muskeln.  
Sie würde ganz sicher morgen einen Muskelkater haben.   
Gott sei dank würde es noch eine Woche dauern bis die Uni anfing.   
Also mehr als genug Zeit um in der Wohnung alles fertig zu machen und sich dann aus zu ruhen.   
Clarke begab sich in den Flur um die Farben und Pinsel sowie einen Mischbehälter zu holen und brachte es wieder in die Stube. Als nächstes schlüpfte sie in ein eng anliegendes Top und eine Shorts um sich endlich in bequemen Klamotten bewegen zu können. Danach holte sie dann ein kleines Radio aus der Küche um wenigstens ein bisschen Musik im Hintergrund laufen zu haben. Ihre Anlage würde sie erst später aufbauen. Aber das ja sowieso in ihrem Zimmer.   
Fast wie von selbst schwang sich der Pinsel und die Wand wurde ein wenig bunter. Über die Raufasertapete über der Couch erstreckten sich nun hier und dort ein paar Schmetterlinge. Damit diese nicht so abgehakt aussahen fand man zwischen ihnen Blütenblätter in verschiedenen, warmen Farbtönen. Zufrieden betrachtete die Blonde ihre Arbeit und strich sich dabei mit dem Handrücken über die Stirn.   
Ihr war warm.   
Und dennoch überlegte sie, ob sie sich noch einen Kaffee aufsetzte, entschied sich dann aber doch für einen Tee. In der Küche angekommen schnappte sie sich erst mal ihr Handy und stellte dann erschrocken fest, das es schon kurz nach 3 war. Sie musste bald schon wieder aufstehen.   
Definitiv einen Tee. Sie würde sowieso noch nicht schlafen können. Dafür war sie doch noch ein bisschen aufgewühlt.  
Schnell war das Wasser gekocht und als sie das heiße Wasser auf den Beutel goss, stieg eine Dampfwolke empor und trieb der Blonden auch gleich den Geruch der Kräuter in die Nase.   
Langsam, und um den Tee nicht zu verschütten, ging sie durch das Wohnzimmer und öffnete ihre Balkontür um dann Diesen das erste Mal zu betreten.   
Er war nicht mal klein.   
Man würde problemlos einen kleinen Tisch mit 2-3 Stühlen hinaus stellen können.   
Ein Blick nach rechts verriet, dass sie einen direkten Durchgang zu den Nachbarn hatte.   
Eigentlich hatte sie keine Probleme damit sich einen Balkon zu teilen solange jeder auf seiner Seite blieb.  
Sollte dieser allerdings zu dieser Lexa gehören, wusste sie nicht, ob sie das so toll fand. Die war schon ziemlich zickig gewesen heute morgen als sie zusammen stießen.   
Sie atmete einmal tief durch und schaute hinaus in die Nacht. Es war erstaunlich wie warm es noch immer war. Als wäre es Hochsommer. Es miss sicher noch 16-17 Grad. Mit dem warmen Tee dazu in der Hand benötigte die angehende Studentin nicht mal eine Jacke.   
Genüsslich nippte sie an ihrem Tee und schloss für einen kurzen Moment ihre Augen.   
Dieser Moment würde sich wahrscheinlich für ihr Leben in ihrem Kopf fest brennen. Die erste Nacht auf dem Balkon, pure Entspannung nach einem anstrengenden Tag und kaum Schlaf bis sie wieder hoch musste. Sie schmunzelte.   
Erschrocken zuckte die Blonde zusammen als sie aus ihrer Wohnung ein lautes Poltern hörte. Im nächsten Moment schon kam ein schwarzer Fellball auf sie zugerast.   
Anscheinend hatte One-Hit sich in irgendwas verfangen. Er rannte völlig orientierungslos gegen ihre Beine.   
Clarke versuchte ihn zu fangen aber er wand sich fauchend aus ihrem Griff. Ein Auge war verdeckt und Stoff hatte sich um seine Schulter geschlungen.   
Die junge Frau konnte nicht erkennen was es gewesen war. Dafür schien das Licht aus der Wohnung zu wenig nach draußen.   
Ohne schneller reagieren zu können realisierte sie nur, wie der Kater geradewegs in die Nachbarwohnung rannte und es wieder polterte.   
Erst jetzt fiel ihr auf, dass die Balkontür ihrer Nachbarin offen stand.  
„Fuck..“ fluchte Clarke und betrat unsicher die Wohnung.   
Das konnte sie doch nicht einfach machen.   
„One-Hit!“ rief sie leise in der Hoffnung, dass niemand wach geworden war. Wie sollte sie ihren Kater da nur wieder raus bekommen ohne sich Ärger einzuhandeln.   
Schritt für Schritt tapste sie nach vorne in der Hoffnung nichts zu berühren oder drauf zu treten. Anscheinend befand sie sich im Wohnzimmer. Schemenhaft konnte sie ein Sofa erkennen und auch ein, zwei große Pflanzen.   
„One-Hit! Jetzt komm her!“ fluchte sie leise weiter als sie im Türrahmen stand.  
Erschrocken pustete sie mit einem Schreckensschrei aus als sie plötzlich gepackt wurde und gegen die nächste Wand gedrückt wurde. Ein Arm befand sich an ihrem Hals und drückte ihr die Luft weg. „WAS machst du in meiner Wohnung!“ knurrte sie die unbekannte Stimme an.   
Sie gehörte definitiv einer Frau.  
„Ich – meine Katze“ krächzte die Blonde nur leise hervor als das Licht anging. Nun konnte sie auch erkennen wer sie da gegen die Wand presste. Und es war nicht Lexa. Die Frau hatte lange Haare mit einem großen Braunen Ansatz und überging dann in blond.   
Ihre Augen waren dunkel, das machte die Situation nicht besser.   
Alles in allem war sie sehr schlank und dennoch hatte sie keine Probleme damit, Clarke einfach gegen die Wand zu drücken.   
Dieser Frau wollte man wirklich nicht im Dunkeln begegnen.   
Trotz des Lichtest, rutschte der erst neu Eingezogenen das Herz in die Hose. Wenigstens lockerte sich der Griff der Anderen. Weg konnte Clarke noch immer nicht.  
„Was sollte deine Katze in meiner Wohnung machen?“ grummelte die Bewohnerin weiter.   
„Eure Tür-“  
„Chaos-Girl, wer hätte es gedacht, lass sie los Anya“ kam es von der anderen Seite des Flurs.   
„Du wohnst noch nicht mal 24 Stunden hier und verbreitest nur Durcheinander!“. Clarke war ein wenig erleichtert als sie Lexa erkennen konnte.   
Nun wurde sie auch los gelassen und kam wieder richtig zu stehen. Sie musste einmal kräftig husten um wieder normal Luft zu bekommen ehe sie wieder zu ihrer, bereits bekannten, Nachbarin schaute.   
„Ist das deins?“ wollte diese genervt wissen und hielt beide Hände in die Höhe. In ihrer rechten Hand hatte sie den schwarzen Kater am Nacken gepackt der keinerlei Anstalten machte sich zu wehren. Ihr Blick ging herüber zu der linken Hand der Braunhaarigen und wurde schlagartig rot. Lexa hielt einen lilanen Slip mit Spitze in ihrer Hand.


	4. Wer braucht schon Schlaf

Die Blonde brauchte einen Moment um sich zu fangen und räusperte sich dann. Selbstbewusst stapfte sie auf ihre Nachbarin zu und entnahm ihr den Kater welcher sich regelrecht an ihre Schulter krallte.   
„Das auch?~“ kam es neckend von der Braunhaarigen die in ihrer anderen Hand noch immer die Unterhose am Finger baumeln ließ.   
„Ach halt die Klappe“ grummelte die Kleinere und schnappte sich nun auch das Stück Stoff.   
„Wenn das Monster hier noch einmal rein kommt mache ich Suppe aus ihm“. Clarke drehte sich zu Anya um und schaute sie grimmig an.   
„Dann mache ich Suppe aus dir“ sagte die Blondine schlagfertig.   
„Lasst eure Tür nicht über Nacht auf, dann kann One-Hit auch nicht zu euch rein kommen“.  
„One …... Hit?“ murmelte Lexa nachdenklich fragend.  
„Er hat damals meinen Hamster gefressen. Und danach die Nachbarn, ich würde aufpassen“ zwinkerte Clarke frech und verließ dann strikt die Wohnung um ihre wieder zu betreten. Zurück ließ sie zwei etwas verwirrte, junge Frauen die sich etwas sprachlos anschauten.   
„Die hat ja Mumm um 4 Uhr nachts einfach in unsere Wohnung zu kommen“ murmelte Anya und schaute zu ihrer Schwester auf der anderen Seite des Flurs.   
Lexa schmunzelte verschmitzt und schaute noch immer zu der Balkontür.  
„Lexa~ Lass deine Gedanken bei dir“ leicht lachend verdrehte Anya ihre Augen und ging dann schnell ins Wohnzimmer um die Tür zu schließen.   
„Ich schlafe noch ein bisschen, meine Schicht fängt bald an“ gähnte Lexa und verschwand darauf auch direkt wieder in ihr Zimmer um sich ins Bett zu legen.   
Auch Clarke schloss hinter sich ihre Balkontür als sie ihre Wohnung wieder betreten hatte und schaute auf die Uhr.   
Sie seufzte. Jetzt würde sie sowieso nicht mehr schlafen können. Dafür war sie viel zu aufgewühlt. Wahrscheinlich hatte die Blonde gerade den Schock ihres Lebens erfahren. Anya konnte einem schon richtig Angst machen. Schlagartig zierte ihre Wangen wieder ein leichtes Rot als sie ihren Slip beiseite legte. Wie peinlich war das denn bitte.   
Nicht, dass sie erst mit Lexa zusammen gestoßen war und diese somit mit ihrem Kaffee überschüttet hatte, nein, jetzt wusste ihre Nachbarin auch noch, was sie für Unterwäsche trug. Und das ging für 24 Stunden wirklich zu weit.   
„Du bereitest nur Chaos One-Hit“ grummelte sie ihren schwarzen Kater an als sie ihn auf ihrem Schreibtischstuhl absetzte. Dieser schnurrte nur und rollte sich dann auf dem Stuhl zusammen um zu schlafen. Clarke beneidete ihren Kater. Sie wollte auch so ein unbeschwertes Leben haben und einfach nichts tun außer schlafen und fressen. Schmunzelnd schnappte sich die Blonde ihre Tasche und holte ihre Federmappe hervor. Wenn sie sowieso nicht mehr schlafen konnte, konnte sie sich auch nützlich machen und somit begann sie, eine Skizze auf ihre Wand, gegenüber von ihrem Bett, zu zeichnen.   
„Clarke, das ist unglaublich!“. Die Angesprochene zuckte erschrocken zusammen als sie sich zu der Stimmquelle umdrehte und Octavia in ihrem Türrahmen stehen sah.   
Die Blonde legte ihren Stift beiseite und zuckte dann kurz mit den Schultern.   
„Es geht … es ist ja bisher nur die Skizze. Ist es schon so spät?“ fragte sie verwundert und bemerkte dann den skeptischen Blick ihrer neuen Mitbewohnerin.  
„Ist irgendwas?“ wollte die Blonde wissen.   
„Hast du überhaupt geschlafen?“ wollte die Braunhaarige wissen und bekam als Antwort nur ein Kopfschütteln.   
„Dann mache ich uns erst mal Kaffee“ und schon war Octavia in der Küche verschwunden.   
Clarke folgte ihr einfach und schon bald um schwebte sie ein wundervoller Kaffeegeruch.  
„Ich muss dir was erzählen!“ platzte es aus der Braunhaarigen heraus.   
„Ich glaube ich habe gerade eine von unsern Nachbarn getroffen. Sie hatte lange braune Haare, die waren echt schön. Aber mit Freundlichkeit hat sie es anscheinend nicht so. Ich habe sie gegrüßt. Allerdings hat sie mich so angeguckt als würde sie mich gleich töten wollen“ grummelte sie nun leicht und schank auch schon zwei Tassen Kaffee ein. Sie benahm sich schon wie Zuhause und schaute einfach wo Clarke schon was hingestellt hatte. Dementsprechend war es ihr ein leichtes die Tassen ausfindig zu machen.  
„Das kann ja was werden. Anscheinend haben die es hier nicht so mit Freundlichkeit“ fügte sie noch hinzu und stellte dann den Kaffee auf den Tisch.  
„Danke, …. ich glaube ich bin da nicht ganz unschuldig dran“ murmelte die Blonde und kippte sich Zucker und Milch in den Kaffee um im nächsten Moment auch schon an ihrer Tasse zu nippen.   
„Hm?“ neugierig schaute Octavia zu ihrer neuen Freundin und hörte entspannt Clarkes Geschichte um dann in schallendes Gelächter auszubrechen.   
„Na vielen Dank auch Octavia“ murmelte die Blonde peinlich berührt und stand dann auf um den Tisch provisorisch zu decken. Viel Auswahl an Aufschnitt gab es noch nicht. Dafür müsste sie morgen erst einmal einkaufen gehen. Aber ein bisschen was konnte sie durchaus zaubern.   
„Ach komm Clarke, das mit der Unterhose ist definitiv lustig. Und du würdest genauso lachen wenn es dir jemand anderes erzählt hätte“ kicherte sie und entlockte Clarke damit auch ein leises Lachen. Sie hatte Recht. Dennoch hätte es ihr besser gefallen, wenn es auch wem anderes passiert wäre.   
Sie machte noch schnell das Katzenfutter fertig und brachte es dann in de Flur wo sich One-Hits Futterplatz befand. Dieser wartete auch schon sehnsüchtig und begann gleich darauf sein Futter zu vernichten.   
Gähnend setzte die angehende Studentin sich wieder an den Tisch und gemeinsam fingen die beiden Wohnungsbewohner an zu frühstücken.   
Der Tag verlief nach Plan. Während Octavia ihr Zimmer fleißig strich machte Clarke sich daran, dass Bild in ihrem Zimmer auszumalen. 

„Du musst Lincoln sein, hey ich bin Clarke“ stellte die Blonde sich höflich vor und Lincoln nickte freundlich als er die Kiste in Octavias Zimmer abstellte.   
„Wir werden uns dann wohl öfter sehen“ sagte er und reichte ihr die Hand die sie auch sofort annahm.  
Es dauerte nicht lange da waren auch Octavias Sachen in ihrem Zimmer verstaut und Lincoln baute fleißig Octavias Möbel auf.   
„Ist er nicht wahnsinnig toll?“ schwärmte die Braunhaarige als sie mit Clarke im Flur stand und sie Lincoln beim arbeiten zuschauten. Clarke schmunzelte.   
„Er macht auf jeden Fall einen guten Job“ bestätigte sie ihre Mitbewohnerin.   
„Das tut er, lass deine Finger von ihm. Der gehört mir“ verwundert schaute Clarke zu ihrer Freundin und musste unwillkürlich anfangen zu lachen.   
„Keine Sorge, Männer sind nicht so mein Ding“ zwinkerte sie vielsagend.   
„Interessant Chaos-Girl~ , vermisst du etwas?“ erschrocken drehten sich die beiden Bewohner zu der Braunhaarigen die schon wieder One-Hit am Nacken gepackt hatte.   
„Was machst du schon wieder mit meinem Kater“ fragte sie genervt und erblickte One-Hit der sofort anfing zu fauchen als er Octavia sah.   
„Die Frage ist eher, was hat das Monster auf unserer Couch gemacht. Sei froh, dass Anya nicht zuhause ist und ich ihn vor ihr gefunden habe“. Mit diesen Worten drückte Lexa der Blonden den Kater in den Arm und dann wieder die Wohnung verließ.   
Clarke seufzte und schaute augenverdrehend zu Octavia.   
„Die war das von der ich heute morgen erzählt habe“ grummelte die Braunhaarige und Clarke musste schmunzeln.   
„Das ist Lexa, herzlichen Glückwunsch, jetzt weißt du, dass es unsere direkte Nachbarin ist“.


	5. Probearbeiten

Die nächsten zwei Wochen verliefen fast wie von selbst. Die jungen Frauen hatten ihre Wohnung schön eingeräumt und es stand kein Karton mehr im Weg herum. Wohnlich und gemütlich war es geworden.   
Und sie verstanden sich immer noch toll. Es konnte nicht besser laufen auch wenn Clarke sich eingestehen musste, dass es auch schön war wenn Octavia bei ihrem Freund übernachtete und sie die Wohnung somit für sich hatte.   
Lexa hatte sie in der Zeit gar nicht gesehen. Sie schienen zu unterschiedlichen Zeiten aus dem Haus zu gehen.   
Zudem regnete es nur. Also war auch nichts damit, dass One-Hit rüber lief oder groß die Türen offen waren.   
Clarke schmunzelte über den Gedanken ihres Katers. Sie konnte sich einfach nicht erklären was er an den Woods fand. Octavia fand er immer noch schrecklich und das zeigte er auch.   
Selbst Lincoln wurde schon von dem schwarzen Tier gebissen. Und der sah nun wirklich nicht nach schwachem Buben aus.   
One-Hit hatte da einfach keinen Respekt.   
Die Uni hatte bereits angefangen. Aber in der ersten Woche bestand der Großteil einfach aus Kennenlernen der Kurse und der Kommilitonen.   
Nebenbei hatte sie Bewerbungen geschrieben um sich einen Nebenjob zu suchen.   
Zwar hatten ihre Mutter und Kane definitiv genug Geld, das hieß aber nicht, dass sie Clarke ihr Leben finanzierten.   
Aber das wollte die Blonde auch nicht. Sie war nicht einige hundert Kilometer weggezogen um auf den Kosten ihrer Mutter zu leben. Sie wollte eigenständig und unabhängig leben.  
Und dazu gehörte nun mal auch ein vernünftiger Nebenjob der genug Geld einbrachte für Uni, Wohnung und Lebensmittel.   
„Clarke!“ rief Octavia ins Treppenhaus herunter und die Blonde schaute durch die Gitterstäbe nach oben.   
„Dein Schlüssel! Ich bin nachher nicht mehr da!“ rief sie noch hinterher und schon konnte man Schritte vernehmen die sich wieder nach oben bewegten.   
„Lass dich nochmal drücken! Viel Glück“ und schon wurde die Ältere prompt umarmt und fest gedrückt   
„Danke, Oct- … keine … Luft!“ kicherte sie und atmete tief durch als sie wieder Atemfreiraum hatte.   
„Wenn die dich in dem Outfit nicht nehmen, dann ist denen auch nicht mehr zu helfen. Du siehst heiß aus! Das bringt sicherlich eine Menge Trinkgeld“ Octavia lachte währen Clarke auf diesen Kommentar nur die Augen verdrehte. Das war die ganz normale Diner-Arbeitskleidung. Natürlich hatte Sie diese schon an. Sie war in dem Diner und hatte ihre Bewerbung abgegeben, sollte kurz warten und dann wurde ihr auch schon die Kleidung und der Termin für das Probearbeiten mitgeteilt. Sie hatte wahrlich nicht damit gerechnet, dass es wirklich so schnell gehen würde. Aber beschweren wollte sie sich darüber natürlich auch nicht.   
„So ich muss jetzt echt los, sonst komm ich noch zu spät“ murmelte die Blonde und ging dann wieder schnellen Schrittes das Treppenhaus herunter.   
Schmunzelnd saß sich die neunzehnjährige in ihr Auto und startete dann auch direkt den Motor um los zu fahren.   
Am Diner angekommen schaute sie noch einmal schnell auf die Uhr, sie war pünktlich.   
Und ein wenig aufgeregt. Sie hatte noch nie einen Job. Wozu auch.   
Aber das würde sie schon durchstehen. Die Chefin schien zwar nett zu sein aber die Blonde glaubte, dass sie auch streng werden konnte.   
Indra hieß sie, wenn sie sich recht erinnern konnte.   
Noch einmal tief durchatmend betrat die Studentin dann den Laden und wurde am Tresen gleich von Indra empfangen.   
„Alles klar Clarke, hier duzen sich alle. Das Team wirst du im Laufe der Zeit kennen lernen. Ich zeige dir jetzt alles und in einer Stunde fängt die Spätschicht an. Dann kannst du dich da anhängen und mit ihr zusammen arbeiten“ Clarke nickte und passte genau auf was ihr die Ältere zu sagen und zu zeigen hatte bevor sie in Indras kleines Büro gingen und den Papierkram erledigten.   
„Nimm es dir nicht so zu Herzen wenn die Gäste dich mal beleidigen. Einige kommen her und sind nur am meckern weil sie einfach unzufrieden mit ihrem Leben sind. Sie trinken und trinken. Sowas darfst du nicht an dich heran lassen. Aber ich denke, dass du ein ganz taffes Mädel bist. Du schaukelst das schon. Deine Kollegin heute Abend die dich weiter einführt ist da ein bisschen härter. Ich denke von ihr kannst du dir ein bisschen was abgucken. Jeder unserer Gäste hat Respekt vor ihr. Was sie sagt ist, zumindest bei den Gästen, Gesetz“ sie lachte ein wenig und schien auch ein bisschen stolz auf ihre Mitarbeiterin zu sein.  
„Also gut“ die schwarze Frau stand wieder auf und Clarke tat es ihr gleich.   
„Die Arbeitskleidung steht dir übrigens wunderbar“. Clarke bedankte sich höflich und folgte ihrer Chefin in Spe dann zum Tresen.  
„Lexa!“ rief sie durch den Laden und die Braunhaarige drehte sich prompt um als sie gerade dabei war einem Gast ihr Essen hinzustellen. Sie schaute noch einmal kurz zu dem Gast, wünschte ihm einen guten Appetit und kam dann zurück zum Tresen.   
„Clarke, das ist Lexa, meine Stellvertretung für das Diner. Lexa das ist-“  
„Chaos-Girl“ unterbrach die Braunhaarige ihre Chefin.   
„Eigentlich Clarke, ihr kennt euch also?“ wollte die Ältere wissen und wurde durch ein Nicken ihrer Mitarbeiterin bestätigt.   
„Dann sollte es ja kein Problem sein, dass du sie dieses mal nicht vergraulst. Du hast heute Schicht mit ihr. Und ich erwarte, dass sie hier nicht wie die Letzte, heulend raus rennt!“. Lexa musste kurz schmunzeln, nickte dann aber wieder und schaute zu ihrer Nachbarin.   
„Dann hätten wir das ja geklärt, ich muss jetzt auch los. Ich habe noch einen Termin. Ich erwarte morgen einen Bericht wie sie sich gemacht hat.“ der Blick von Indra wanderte zu der Blondine.   
„Und wenn es dir bei uns gefällt und du dich gut angestellt hast werde ich mich morgen direkt bei dir melden“.   
„Vielen Dank Indra“ bedankte sich Clarke lächelnd und dann verließ die schwarze Frau auch schon das Diner.   
„Habe ich also nicht mal auf der Arbeit meine Ruhe vor dir?“. Wollte die Ältere wissen und die Blonde verdrehte nur ein wenig genervt die Augen.  
„Glaub mir Lexa, ich habe ganz sicher bessere Dinge zu tun als zu spionieren wo du arbeitest um mich GENAU da zu bewerben wo meine, durchweg schlecht gelaunte Nachbarin wohnt“ grummelte sie leise. Das könnte ja was werden.   
„Ach?“ Lexa musste kurz grinsen. Sie kam sich selbst gar nicht so schlecht gelaunt vor.   
„Hmh“ gab Clarke von sich.   
Lexa wollte gerade zum weiteren Satz ansetzen als sie von einem Gast unterbrochen wurden.   
„Gut, dein erster Gast. Hier hast du einen Block und einen Stift. Viel Spaß“. Der Blonden wurden ihre Utensilien überreicht und dann machte sie sich auch schon auf den Weg zu dem Gast um seine Bestellung aufzunehmen.   
Clarke musste zugeben, dass ihre erste Schicht gar nicht so schlecht verlief. Die ersten Stunden verliefen wie im Flug. Es war mehr zu tun als sie dachte und die meiste Zeit ließ Lexa sie auch in Ruhe und kümmerte sich selbst um Gäste.   
„Hey Blondie, machst du mir noch ein Bier?“ die Angesprochene schaute genervt zu dem Typen am Tresen. Er war sicher schon zwei Stunden im Diner und hatte nichts besseres zu tun als Bier zu trinken und Frauen hinterher zu schauen. Dennoch machte sie ihm ein Bier. Doch gerade als sie es an seinen Platz stellen wollte, griff er auch schon danach und verschüttete es somit.   
Das Glas fiel mit einem Klirren auf den Tresen und flutete diesen.  
„Du bist genauso blöd wie du blond bist!“ keifte er während er versuchte seine nasse Hose zu trocknen.   
„Wenn Sie nicht so gierig gewesen wären, wäre das gar nicht erst passiert!“ kam es von Clarke zurück die ihm Tücher hinlegte und versuchte den Tresen zu trocknen als der Mann ihr am Handgelenk packte.   
„Du machst mir jetzt sofort ein Neues, und die Reinigung stelle ich euch in Rechnung du-“   
„Pass auf was du sagst Finn!“ knurrte Lexa hinter dem jungen Mann und packte ihm am Kragen.   
„Sie hat-“ wollte er gerade wieder ansetzen als er Clarkes Handgelenk los ließ.   
„-nichts falsch gemacht, richtig. Ich glaube du zahlst jetzt und verlässt dann den Laden. Reicht für heute!“ sagte die Braunhaarige bedrohlich und lockerte ihren Griff wieder als dieser sich wieder zu Clarke wand.  
„Dumme Pute! Trinkgeld bekommst du keines!“ er knallte der Blonden das Geld auf den Tisch und verließ dann stampfend den Laden.   
Clarke schaute ihm ein wenig überrumpelt hinterher.   
„Was war das denn für ein Penner“ grummelte sie leise in sich hinein was Lexa jedoch genau mitbekam.  
„Alles gut?“ wollte Lexa wissen während Clarke nur nickte und noch einmal mit einem nassen Tuch über den Tresen wischte.   
„Nimm sowas nicht ernst. Das hast du manchmal“ meinte Lexa und ging kurz in die Küche um einen Wischer zu holen und die Reste auf dem Boden weg zu wischen.   
„Danke“.  
Die Braunhaarige schaute zu ihrer neuen Kollegin. „Idioten gibt es viele. Und die meisten davon in unserem Diner.“ meinte sie darauf hin nur und grinste leicht.


	6. Steinchen kickt man nicht

„Was für ein Tag“ pustete die Blonde ausgelaugt aus als sie das Handtuch ordentlich auf den Tresen legte. Mit einem Klicken vernahm man, dass Lexa das Diner abgeschlossen hatte.   
„Gewöhn dich dran, das heute war noch okay. Willst du hier überhaupt anfangen?“ fragte die Ältere als sie noch die Karten auf den Tischen wieder ordnete.   
„Hm?“ Clarke schaute auf. „Natürlich, ich brauche das Geld. Die Wohnung bezahlt sich nicht von alleine“ murmelte die Blonde. Wobei sie zugeben musste, dass ihre erste Schicht zwar anstrengend war, sie aber auch Freude daran hatte sich um die Gäste zu kümmern. Von Finn abgesehen.   
„Deine Eltern sahen nicht so aus, als wärt ihr arm“. Meinte die Braunhaarige und ging zurück zum Tresen.   
„Selbst wenn, ich schaffe das auch alleine“ meinte die Blonde selbstsicher.   
„Ich habe nichts anderes behauptet Chaos-Girl. Ich glaube du wirst hier klar kommen. Solange du mehr sauber machst als Chaos an zu richten“ sagte sie neckend und schnappte sich dann ihre Jacke. „Hmpf-“ Clarke schnaubte kurz und tat es ihrer Nachbarin dann gleich ehe sie durch den Hintereingang ihren Arbeitsplatz verließen.   
„Was ist mit deinen Eltern?“ wollte die Blonde neugierig wissen.   
„Das hat dich nicht zu interessieren“. Clarke zuckte kurz bei dem harten Ton zusammen und sah dann ihrer Kollegin hinterher die sich anscheinend auf den Weg nach Hause machte.   
Da hatte sie wohl einen wunden Punkt getroffen. Und das war definitiv nicht die Absicht der Jüngeren gewesen.   
Seufzend ging sie zu ihrem Auto, schloss dieses auf und stieg dann ein.   
Wenig später hörte man schon den Motor starten und das Auto los fahren.   
Lexa war noch nicht weit gekommen als ein Auto neben ihr langsamer fuhr und das Fenster der Beifahrerseite herunter fuhr.   
„Lexa... steig ein. Ich nehme dich mit.“ die Blonde hielt den Wagen an und schaute der Braunhaarigen wieder hinterher die sie gekonnt ignorierte.   
Clarke schüttelte leicht lachend den Kopf, fuhr wieder los und kam dieses mal 20 Meter weiter auf dem Gehweg stehen. Somit versperrte sie ihrer Nachbarin den Weg weiter zu laufen.   
„Was hast du für eine Mission?“ wollte die Ältere genervt wissen als sie durch das offene Fenster schaute.   
„Benimm dich nicht wie ein Kind! Ich kann nicht hellsehen. Tut mir ja leid, dass ich ein anscheinend wundes Thema angeschnitten habe. Wir haben den selben Weg, jetzt steig ein“. Einen Moment hörte man nur das Rauschen des Motors ehe die Braunhaarige sich geschlagen gab und in das Auto ihrer neuen Nachbarin.   
„Du kannst ganz schön nerven Chaos-Girl“ seufzte die Ältere und schnallte sich an.   
„Achso? Besser nervig als zickig!“ gab die Angesprochene frech von sich.   
Lexa schnaubte belustigt und wand ihren Blick aus dem Fenster.   
„Danke“ murmelte sie leise.   
Clarke legte ihren Rückwärtsgang ein und fuhr dann wieder die Straße entlang auf welcher sie gekommen war.   
„Ich glaube du kommst hier gleich nicht mehr weiter“ deutete die Braunhaarige mit ihrem Finger auf das Verkehrsschild vor ihnen was auf eine Umleitung aufmerksam machte.   
Clarke zuckte mit ihren Schultern.   
„Dann fahren wir einfach den Schildern nach“ und schon lenkte die Autobesitzerin nach dem Umleitungsschild.   
„Was soll schon passieren“ schmunzelte die Blonde und folgte dem Straßenverlauf einfach weiter.   
„Hast du noch eine Ahnung wo wir sind?“ fragte die Blonde als sie kein weiteres Umleitungsschild mehr ausfindig machen konnte.   
Mit einem Ruckeln wurde das Auto langsamer.   
„Was zum – NICHT jetzt!“ Clarke haute auf ihren Lenker als das Auto letztendlich zum Stehen kam.   
„Diese Schrottkarre!“ fluchte sie leise als sie noch einmal versuchte die Zündung zu betätigen.   
„Hat der das öfter?“ wollte die Ältere wissen als Clarke sich abschnallte und aus dem Wagen stieg.   
„Ja“ pustete sie gefrustet aus und ließ die Tür zu fallen. Lexa schaute ein wenig fragend hinter der Blonden her als die Motorhaube nach oben gedrückt wurde. Neugierig stieg die Braunhaarige ebenfalls aus und beobachtete gespannt, was die Jüngere dort machte. Kurz darauf ließ sie die Haube auch mit einem kräftigen Klacken wieder zufallen.   
„Er ist nun mal nicht mehr der Jüngste“ seufzte sie genervt.  
Lexa trat neben die Blonde und ließ sich dann gegen die Motorhaube sinken.   
„Das bedeutet nun?“ wollte sie wissen.   
„Wir jetzt ein bisschen warten müssen damit der Gute abkühlt bevor wir weiter können“.   
Lexa nickte.   
„Wäre ich mal bloß mit der Bahn gefahren“ gab sie neckend von sich und verdrehte mit einem theatralischen Seufzen ihre Augen.   
„Ich kann dich auch einfach hier stehen lassen!“ grummelte die Jüngere und trat gegen einen Stein vor ihren Füßen und verlor dabei ihr Gleichgewicht.   
Blitzschnell reagierte Lexa, schnappte sich Clarkes Arm und zog sie gegen sich damit sie nicht zu Boden fiel.   
Die Kleinere hatte ihre Augen fest zusammen gekniffen um sich vor dem Sturz zu schützen. Nur langsam öffnete sie diese wieder und blickte dabei in 2 grüne Augen.   
„D.. Danke“ murmelte sie leise und konnte es nicht verhindert, dass sich auf ihren Wangen ein leichter Rotschimmer bildete. Sie konnte den Atem der Älteren auf ihren Lippen spüren. Ihre Hand, die sich gerade sanft ihren Arm herunter strich nur um im nächsten Moment schüchtern mit den Fingerspitzen zu spielen. Die Blonde schluckte nervös. Clarke durchfuhr ein angenehmer Schauer während sich auf ihrer Haut eine leichte Gänsehaut bildete und ehe sie sich versah, spürte sie auch schon Lexas warme Lippen auf ihren eigenen.   
Die Braunhaarige löste sich für einen Zentimeter und schaute fragend in die blauen Augen ihrer Gegenüber. Ohne etwas zu sagen schloss diese ihre Augen und bewegte ihren Kopf ein Stück nach oben nur um im nächsten Moment wieder die Lippen der Größeren spüren zu können.  
Lexas andere Hand legte sich vorsichtig an die Hüfte der Kleineren und dann drehte sie die Jüngere geschickt um 180 Grad um sie im nächsten Moment sanft gegen die Motorhaube zu drücken.   
Unbewusst drückte Clarke sich gegen ihre Nachbarin und genoss jede Berührung der Älteren.   
Ein wohliges Seufzen entkam ihr als ihre Hände sich an die Motorhaube legten um nicht jegliche Kontrolle ihres Körpers zu verlieren und sich zumindest ein wenig auf ihren Beinen halten konnte.  
Durch ein lautes Hupen schreckten die Beiden auseinander als ein Auto an ihnen vorbei fuhr und ein paar Jungs zu ihnen rüber brüllten und dann weiter fuhren.   
Mit einem Räuspern schlängelte Clarke sich unter der Braunhaarigen hervor welche nur ein leises 'Sorry' heraus stammelte.   
„I … Ich denke wir können weiter“ stotterte die Kleinere leise und ging wieder zur Fahrerseite um im nächsten Moment los zu fahren. Ihre Nachbarin tat es ihr gleich und stieg ebenfalls wieder in den Wagen.  
Dieser ließ sich tatsächlich wieder starten.  
Den Rest der Autofahrt verbrachten die beiden schweigend miteinander. Keiner von beiden machte auch nur die kleinste Anstalt etwas zu sagen. Zwischen ihnen entstand eine peinliche Stille und die Luft fühlte sich so dick an, als dass man sie mit einem Messer hätte durchschneiden können. Mühsam betraten die beiden jungen Frauen das Treppenhaus als sie angekommen waren und stiegen die Stufen hinauf zu ihren Wohnungen.   
„Clarke...“ Lexa hielt die Blonde an ihrem Handgelenk fest ehe sie zu ihrer Tür weiter gehen konnte. Fragend schaute die Blonde erst auf ihr Handgelenk und dann zu der Älteren nach oben. Sie konnte sich nicht dagegen wehren, dass ihr Körper wieder von einem Schauer erfasst wurde.   
„Sorry.. fürs Anpampen“ murmelte sie leise als sie das Handgelenk der Jüngeren auch schon wieder los ließ.   
Clarke schlich sich ein kleines Lächeln auf die Lippen und schüttelte leicht den Kopf.   
„Schon gut“. Sie hatte ja mit allem gerechnet aber nicht damit, dass ihre Nachbarin sich tatsächlich entschuldigen würde.   
„Gute Nacht~“ damit verschwand sie auch schon in ihrer Wohnung und hinterließ eine etwas perplexe Braunhaarige.   
Seufzend schloss die Ältere ebenfalls ihre Wohnung auf und betrat Diese im nächsten Moment.   
„Du bist spät“. Erschrocken zuckte die Braunhaarige zusammen als sie neben sich die Stimme ihrer Schwester vernahm.   
„Anya! Hast du nichts besseres zu tun als an der Tür zu lauern bis ich nach Hause komme?“ wollte die Jüngere wissen und schaute zu ihrer Schwester welche gerade im Rahmen der Küchentür stand.   
Diese lachte nur leicht. „Und ob, ich war gerade dabei wieder in mein Zimmer zu gehen. Was hast du so lange gemacht?“ wollte sie neugierig wissen.   
„Wie spät ist es denn? Ich habe mit Clarke den Laden zuge-“   
„Die Blonde von nebenan?“ wurde Lexa direkt unterbrochen was sie mit einem Nicken bestätigte.   
„Ich habe sie eingearbeitet. Wenn Indra einverstanden ist und sie das auch möchte fängt sie bei uns an“.   
Über Anyas Lippen zuckte ein schelmisches Grinsen und wurde von einem 'Aha' ihrerseits betont.   
„Anyaaa-“ Lexa verdrehte ihre Augen genervt.   
„Wir haben nur den Laden zu gemacht und danach hat sie mich nach Hause gebracht, alles klar?“ grummelte die Jüngere und verschwand dann in ihrem Zimmer.   
Ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet tatsächlich, dass sie zwei Stunden später als sonst zuhause angekommen war.


	7. Duschgeflüster

„Griffin?“ verschlafen rieb die junge Studentin sich ihre Augen nachdem sie das Gespräch am Handy angenommen hatte und saß dann mit einem Mal kerzengerade in ihrem Bett.   
„Natürlich“ nickte sie. Auch wenn sie wusste, dass die Person auf der anderen Seite, dieses nicht vernehmen konnte.   
„Alles klar, danke Indra“ auf ihre Lippen zierte sich ein Lächeln ehe sie das Gespräch beendete und auf ihr Smartphone schaute.   
„Oh man....“ murmelte sie und zog sich ihre Hand über das Gesicht.   
Sie hatte die Nacht kaum ein Auge zu bekommen und war erst gegen kurz vor sechs eingeschlafen. Es wunderte die Blonde dementsprechend nicht, dass sie ihren Wecker nicht gehört hatte. Jetzt zeigte die Uhr bereits Mittags. 13.21 Uhr. Aber nun war es auch zu spät um noch in die Uni zu gehen. Bis sie auf dem Campus gewesen wäre hätte sie sowieso nur noch eine Vorlesung gehabt.   
Wie gut, dass es keine Anwesenheitspflicht gab.  
Gequält seufzend verkroch die Blonde sich nochmal unter ihrer Decke. Sie war noch immer sehr müde. Aber jetzt einfach weiter schlafen wollte sie auch nicht. Dann konnte sie nämlich nicht garantieren, dass sie überhaupt noch aufstehen würde.   
Mit einem Ruck schlug sie die Decke dann wieder beiseite und schwang sich aus dem Bett.   
Müde schlurfte Clarke sich in die Küche um einen Kaffee auf zu setzen und den Kater zu füttern der eher träge aus dem Schlafzimmer heraus kam.   
War anscheinend doch noch zu früh für den flauschigen Kerl.   
Bei dem Anblick des verschlafenen Fellballs musste seine Besitzerin unwillkürlich lachen.   
Wie sagte man noch, wie der Herr, dass Gescherr?   
In diesem Fall passte es wie die Faust aufs Auge.   
Genüsslich sog die Blonde den Kaffeeduft ein der sich gerade in der Wohnung breit machte.   
Sie streckte sich und verschwand dann erst mal im Bad um das Duschwasser an zu stellen. Während das Wasser warm wurde, putzte sie sich fix die Zähne und stieg dann unter die Dusche. Zufrieden seufzte sie aus und genoss jeden einzelnen Wassertropfen welcher sich an ihrem Körper hinab bahnte. Nach dieser grausamen Nacht tat das echt gut.   
Durchweg musste die Blonde an den Kuss mit ihrer Nachbarin denken. Und da: sie tat es schon wieder.   
Nachdenklich strich sie sich die Haare nach hinten und legte den Kopf in den Nacken. Was hatte sie sich nur dabei gedacht. Zumal sie ja auch gar nicht schuld war. Sie hatte den Kuss nur erwidert. Aber selbst das war schon zu viel gewesen. Es passierte aus einem Affekt heraus. Normal war sie gar nicht so. Und doch hatte Lexa etwas an sich, was die Blonde faszinierte.   
Frustriert seufzend schnappte sie sich ihr Duschgel und ließ etwas davon auf ihre Hand fließen.  
Ein warmer Schauer durchlief den Körper der jungen Studentin als sie gedanklich wieder an die Szene zurück dachte und ihre Lippen sich berührten.   
Sie musste zugeben, dass sie so einen intensiven Kuss noch nie erlebt hatte. Auch wenn es nicht gerade der Romatischste war.   
Auch fragte sie sich, was wohl passiert wäre, wenn die Jungs nicht mit ihrem lauten Gehupe an ihnen vorbei gefahren wurden.   
Sie atmete einmal tief durch.   
Das Kribbeln wollte einfach nicht aus ihrem Körper verschwinden.   
Und selbst die kurze Berührung von Lexas Hand an ihrem Handgelenk hatte gereicht um ihre Gefühle durcheinander zu bringen.   
Wild schüttelte sie ihren Kopf und gerade als sie die Flasche wieder zurück stellen wollte, rutschte ihr diese aus der Hand und kam mit einem laute Knall auf dem Duschboden an.   
„Man Lexa!“ fluchte die Blonde genervt und ließ die Tube einfach erst mal liegen um sich in Ruhe einseifen zu können.   
Ihre Braunhaarige Nachbarin zeckte sich in ihren Gedanken fest und sie wusste beim besten Willen nicht, wie sie das wieder ändern könnte.   
Der Schaum wusch sich wie von selbst wieder ab. Noch eine Weile stand sie mit geschlossenen Augen in der Dusche und versuchte ihren Kopf frei zu bekommen.  
Ehe sie die Dusche ausstellte, hob sie noch die Duschgelflasche auf und stellte sie zurück auf die Ablagefläche. Vorsichtig schob sie die, schon etwas in die Jahre gekommene, Duschtür beiseite und schnappte sich ihr Handtuch von dem Haken an der Wand welches sie geschickt um ihre Haare wickelte und dann ihren Bademantel nahm, welcher ebenfalls an dem selben Haken hing, und in diesen hinein schlüpfte.   
Sie öffnete die Badezimmertür und merkte jetzt erst, wie sich die Hitze in dem Bad gestaut hatte. Trotz der laufenden Lüftung.   
Direkt begab sie sich auf den Weg ins Wohnzimmer und riss die Balkontür auf um mehr Luft in die Wohnung zu bekommen. Tief atmete sie die frische Luft ein die sich direkt um ihre Nase schlängelte. Zufrieden begab sie sich wieder in die Küche um sich einen Kaffee ein zu schenken, einen Schluck zu nehmen und dann mit der Tasse wieder ins Bad zu gehen. Sorgfältig rubbelte sie sich ihre Haare so gut es ging trocken und kämpfte mit einer Bürste gegen die Kletten an die sich bei ihr immer nach dem Duschen bildeten. Locker ließ sie die nassen Haare über ihre Schulter fallen, legte die Bürste wieder weg und nahm wieder ihre Kaffeebecher von dem kleinen Regal.  
Zielsicher trugen ihre Beine sie wieder in das Wohnzimmer und schließlich auf den Balkon. Die Sonne schien und die warmen Strahlen kitzelten über ihre Nase. Schmunzelnd ließ sie sich wieder gegen das Geländer lehnen und legte ihre Arme auf der Brüstung ab. Ein kleiner Windzug schlich sich unter den Bademantel der Blonden und sofort bildete sich eine leichte Gänsehaut auf ihrem Körper was sie kurz erzittern ließ und der Löffel in der Tasse leise gegen den Rand klirrte.   
„Du kannst dich auch einfach wärmer anziehen bevor du auf den Balkon gehst~“.  
Augen verdrehend wandte Clarke ihren Kopf nach rechts von wo sie die Stimme vernahmen und war nicht verwundert darüber, ihre braunhaarige Nachbarin, an der Hauswand lehnend, zu sehen.  
„Ich wüsste nicht, was dich das angeht... Woods“ murmelte sie leise und schaute wieder stur geradeaus.   
„Musst du überall da sein wo ich bin?“ grummelte sie weiter leise. Aber in so einer Lautstärke, dass Lexa es definitiv noch verstehen musste.   
Die Braunhaarige musterte schmunzelnd ihre neue Nachbarin und war von dem Anblick gar nicht so abgeneigt. Man konnte gut erkennen, dass Clarke das Band, welches sich um den Rücken der Jüngeren gelegt hatte und den Bademantel festhielt, nur locker vorne zugebunden war.   
Ohne einen Ton von sich zu geben ging sie wenige Schritte vorwärts und stellte sich dann unbemerkt nah neben ihre baldige Kollegin.  
„Hm, das selbe könnte ich dich auch fragen oder, Griffin?“ erschrocken zuckte sie zusammen als sie plötzlich die Stimme genau neben ihrem Ohr vernahm und wurde schlagartig rot. Sie konnte Lexas Atem an ihrer Halsbeuge spüren als sich die Braunhaarige leicht über sie beugt und nach der Kaffeetasse griff.  
„Störe ich?~“. Ertappt fuhren die beiden auseinander als sie Anyas Stimme an der Tür von Lexas Wohnzimmer vernahmen.   
Anya räusperte sich, drehte sich einmal um 180 Grad von Clarke und lehnte dann mit dem Rücken gegen das Geländer um dann zu ihrer Schwester zu schauen.   
Sie konnte einen leichten Rotschimmer auf ihren Wangen nicht verbergen.  
„Nein, überhaupt nicht ich – wir.“ begann die Braunhaarige, gab es dann aber auf und trank einfach einen Schluck aus Clarkes Becher in der Hoffnung, die Situation würde sich einfach in Luft auflösen.   
„Ähm- Lexa“ verwirrt und ein wenig empört schaute die Blonde zu Lexa und dann auf ihren Kaffeebecher. Was dachte sich die Braunhaarige eigentlich dabei? .   
„Wie dem auch sei, ich muss zur Uni Lexa, wir haben eine Dozentenbesprechung zur Verbesserung der Uni“ seufzte sie genervt aus und verdrehte dann die Augen dabei.   
„Kann ein bisschen dauern. Denk dran, dass du gleich los musst. Du solltest einen Blick auf die Uhr werfen~.  
Ach und Blondie~“ die Dunkelblonde konnte es sich nicht nehmen lassen triumphierend und gleichzeitig ein wenig herablassend zu der Jüngeren zu schauen.  
„Wenn du das nächste Mal nach meiner kleinen Schwester rufst, mach das doch bitte nicht durchs Bad~“ prompt verschluckte sich die Braunhaarige an dem Kaffee den sie gerade nochmal aus der Tasse genommen hatte, versuchte diesen noch herunter zu schlucken und hustete dann kräftig aus.   
Anya konnte sich ein kleines Lachen nicht verkneifen und verschwand dann wortlos wieder in der Wohnung.   
„Ich hab gar nicht!-“ rief Clarke ihr noch hinterher und nahm Lexa dann den Kaffeebecher ab damit diese den nicht noch fallen ließ.   
Nach wenigen Sekunden stabilisierte sich die Atmung der Älteren wieder und schaute dann auf ihre Uhr, sie musste wirklich los.   
Mit rotem m Kopf, welchen sie der Atemnot verdankte, schaute sie zu der Jüngeren.   
„Soso~“ grinste sie frech und verschwand dann auch nach drinnen.


	8. Reißaus

Noch immer verwirrt blickte die Blonde auf die Terrassentür ihrer Nachbarn. Was bitte war das gerade von Anya. Musste das wirklich sein?   
Gernervt machte die junge Studentin auf ihrer Hake kehrt und wirbelte wieder in ihre Wohnung und knallte die Tür, wahrscheinlich etwas zu aggressiv, hinter sich zu.   
Auf direktem Wege verschwand sie in ihrem Zimmer, schnappte sich ihre Sporttasche und stopfte ein paar Klamotten in diese hinein.   
Ihr war gerade alles egal. Sie wollte einfach weg. Sie konnte ihren Kopf nicht ordnen und wusste auch nicht, was sie jetzt mit sich anstellen sollte.   
Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken schulterte sie die gepackte Tasche und lief geradewegs in Octavias Arme die just in diesem Moment die Wohnungstür aufschließen und die Wohnung betreten wollte.   
Einen kurzen Augenblick blieben beide stehen und schauten sich an ehe Clarke sich wieder fing, ihren Schlüsselbund von der Kommode schnappte und an ihrer braunhaarigen Mitbewohnerin vorbei ging.   
„Kümmerst du dich ein paar Tage um One-Hit? Ich muss mal weg“ sagte sie und setzte schon die ersten Stufen hinunter.   
Sie musste unbedingt mit Indra reden ob sie eventuell ein paar Tage später ihren Dienst im Diner antreten konnte. Da würde sie nun zuerst hinfahren.   
„Moooooment Clarke“ sagte Octavia bestimmend, hastete hinter der Blonden her und hielt sie am Arm fest.   
Clarke blieb stehen und schaute etwas grimmig und auch verzweifelt zu ihrer Mitbewohnerin.   
Diese begab sich 3 Stufen weiter nach unten und stand nun direkt vor der Blonden.   
„Du kannst gerne reißaus nehmen wenn du das vorhast, so sieht es zumindest aus. Aber bist du sicher, dass du im Bademantel los willst?“ fragte sie skeptisch und schaute ihre Mitbewohnerin von oben nach unten prüfend an.   
Prompt wurde der Blondine klar, dass sie darüber gar nicht nachgedacht hatte und tatsächlich einfach so schnell wie möglich weg wollte.   
Ohne auch nur noch ein Wiederwort zu geben, ließ sie sich von ihrer Freundin zurück nach oben in die Wohnung schieben.   
„Das ist alles Lexas Schuld!“ grummelte sie leise und schaute zu wie Octavia die Tür ins Schloss fallen lies.   
„Was ist ihre Schuld?“ wollte sie neugierig wissen.   
Sie hatte natürlich mitbekommen, dass die Stimmung zwischen ihrer Mitbewohnerin und ihrer Nachbarin nicht gerade die Beste war.   
Clarke ließ sich von der Braunhaarigen in die Küche ziehen und merkte dann auch schon gleich den Stuhl unter ihr auf welchen sie gedrückt wurde.   
Sie seufzte qualvoll aus.   
„Ach ….. ich hatte doch gestern das Probearbeiten....“ begann sie und Octavia nickte zustimmend.   
„Stimmt, wie war es denn? Das wollte ich dich sowieso fragen wenn du nicht gleich wie eine Furie an mir vorbei gestürmt wärst“ meinte sie und lehnte sich lässig an die Arbeitsplatte.   
„Ist der Kaffee frisch?“ fragte sie noch hinterher und bekam ein leichtes Nicken von Clarke zur Bestätigung.   
„Lass mich ausreden, dann erzähle ich es dir.“ meinte sie und setzte dann weiter zum Satz an.   
„Der Laden ist toll, man muss ein bisschen fahren. Aber das ist okay. Die Besitzerin heißt Indra. Sie ist wirklich nett. Auch wenn sie auf den ersten Blick ein wenig böse aussieht. Soweit so gut.   
Ich sollte dann ja gleich Probearbeiten. Auch noch okay.   
Wenn da nicht Lexa wäre. Wirklich Octavia! Überall wo ich bin, ist sie auch! Das kann doch nicht wahr sein!“ die Blonde gestikulierte wild mit ihren Armen als sie erzählte. Sie erzählte bis ins kleinste Detail hinein. Auch mit der Sache mit Finn.   
Octavia musste sich dann und wann ein Kichern unterdrücken da sie Angst hatte, dass Clarke dann wieder anfing zu hyperventilieren.   
„Und weiter?“ die Braunhaarige nippte an ihrer Kaffeetasse und stellte sie dann auf der Anrichte ab.   
„Nichts und dann... ich habe Lexa danach mit nach Hause genommen. Wir hatten eine Panne, ich habe mich aufgeregt und ganz eventuell haben wir uns geküsst?“ fragend und mit einem leichten Rotton auf ihren Wangen schaute sie zu ihrer Freundin.   
„Ihr habt was?“. Wollte sie noch einmal zur Verständnis wissen.   
„Du darfst den Mund auch wieder zumachen Octavia...“ murmelte sie peinlich berührt.   
„Sorry aber du erzählst das so beiläufig als wäre es nichts!“.  
„Ist es ja auch!“ verteidigte die Blonde sich leise.   
„Ach komm Clarke, man sieht an deinem Gesichtsausdruck, dass das nicht nichts war.“. Die Angesprochene schluckte. Sie wusste, dass ihre Mitbewohnerin recht hatte.   
„Als wäre das nicht genug gewesen war Lexa heute morgen auch noch mit mir auf dem Balkon und Anya hat etwas erwähnt, was sie nicht hätte erwähnen sollen. Wie soll ich Lexa denn jemals wieder unter die Augen treten ohne das ich im Erdboden versinken will?“ sie schlug leicht verzweifelt ihre Hände vor die Augen und rieb sie einmal das Gesicht hinunter.   
„Wie kam es dazu?“ fragte die Braunhaarige neugierig und setzte sich nun ebenfalls an den Tisch, ganz nah an ihre Mitbewohnerin um auch ja kein Wort zu verpassen.   
„Oc... ehrlich …. du sollst mir helfen“ murmelte die Hauptmieterin.   
„Gut~ Also als Lincoln und ich uns geküsst haben sind wir zusammen gekommen“ meinte Octavia locker und sie musste unwillkürlich lachen als dieser Satz Clarke alles aus dem Gesicht verschlug.   
„Ich rede von ernstgemeinten Ratschlägen! Ich kann doch nicht mit Lexa zusammen kommen. Niemals. Erstens ist sie meine Nachbarin, zweitens – ist sie meine Arbeitskollegin und drittens – nein, das funktioniert nicht. Ich kenne sie erst ein paar Wochen! Darauf kann man keine Beziehung aufbauen. Und das habe ich auch nicht vor!“ redete die Blonde sich in Rage.   
„Haha Clarke! Es ist alles in Ordnung, das war ein Scherz Wobei ich ehrlich sein muss. Lincoln und ich kannten uns jetzt auch nicht wirklich lange. Wenn es passt, passts“ lachte die Gleichaltrige.   
„..... Deine Scherze kannst du für dich behalten... Machst du mir einen Kaffee?“ nun wieder lieb schaute sie ihre Zimmernachbarin an und bekam keine Minute später auch schon einen Becher des warmen Koffeingetränkes vor die Nase gestellt.   
„Danke....“.   
„Also Clarke, wie ist dein Plan?“ wollte Octavia nun in einen ernsteren Tonfall wissen. Diese zuckte mit den Schultern.   
„Ich wollte ein paar Tage zu meiner Mutter fahren“ murmelte sie.   
„Das ist aber keine Lösung, das weist du oder?“ die Angesprochene nickte. Natürlich wusste sie das. Aber was sollte sie machen. Jeden Tag passierte etwas neues. Und immer, wirklich immer, hatte es was mit Lexa zu tun.   
Das war doch nicht mehr normal. Um die ganze Sache abzurunden erzählte Clarke ihrer Mitbewohnerin dann auch noch alles was heute morgen passiert ist.   
„Ganz ehrlich Clarke.... Für mich hört sich das nicht so an als fände Lexa dich ach so abstoßend“.   
Clarke grummelte in sich hinein. Das war nicht das was sie hören wollte.   
„... Du solltest dir langsam wirklich mal was anziehen“ lachte Octavia wieder belustigt und Clarke schaute wiedermal an sich hinunter.   
„Das meine ich. Mein Kopf ist einfach nicht da wo er hingehören soll!“ murmelte sie deprimiert, stand dann auf, drückte ihre Mitbewohnerin dankend und verschwand dann kurz in ihrem Zimmer um sich etwas richtiges an zu ziehen.   
„Und was soll ich jetzt machen?“ fragte sie noch einmal als sie sich ihre Haare zurecht bürstete und um die Ecke in die Küche schaute wo Octavia noch immer saß.   
„Wie wäre es wenn du einfach so weiter machst als wäre nichts gewesen? Sorry Clarke, ich bin wirklich schlecht in sowas. Wie gesagt. Linc und ich sind dann halt einfach zusammen gekommen. Damit hatte sich das Thema für uns erledigt.“ Clarke nickte und legte seufzend wieder die Bürste beiseite.   
„Kommst du mit ins Diner?   
Ich möchte eben den Arbeitsvertrag unterschreiben und danach nochmal kurz in die Uni und mir ein paar Unterlagen heraus holen.“.   
Clarke hatte ein bisschen Angst, dass ihre Nachbarin vielleicht wieder Schicht hatte und sie wollte ihr gerade, bei aller Liebe, nicht alleine begegnen.   
„Aber nur wenn du mir versprichst das du nicht weg fährst sondern dich der Situation stellst“ kicherte sie und erhob sich dann.  
Die Braunhaarige schnappte sich von der Garderobe eine leichte Überziehjacke. Sie konnte es durchaus verstehen wenn Clarke nicht alleine ins Diner wollte. Sie wollte auch beim besten Willen nicht mit ihr tauschen.   
Zusammen stiegen sie in Clarkes Auto und fuhren ins Diner.   
„Hallo ihr Hübschen~“ wurden die beiden freudig von Finn begrüßt der an der Bar saß und gerade ein Toast mit Ei aß ehe er realisierte, dass es Clarke war, die da gerade das Diner betreten hatte und schnappte sich kurzerhand wieder das Handgelenk der jungen Blonden.   
„Clarke …. das mit gestern …. Sorry, das tut mir leid“ murmelte er. Man konnte durchaus erkennen, dass er heute einen klaren Kopf hatte und es hörte sich auch wirklich aufrichtig an.   
„Schon gut Finn, beim nächsten Mal geht die Situation anders zwischen uns aus“. Diese Worte verließen ihre Lippen auch ein wenig bedrohlich wodurch die Blonde sich gleich Respekt bei dem jungen Herrn verschaffte. Ohne zu zögern ließ er ihr Handgelenk wieder los und nickte ehe die beide Frauen weiter gingen.   
Lexa hatte keine Schicht und Clarke war froh, dass sie den Papierkram mit Indra gleich erledigen konnte.   
Die beiden jungen Frauen entschieden noch gemeinsam einen Kakao in der Uni trinken zu gehen und redeten über Gott und die Welt. Als sie sich auf den Weg nach Hause machten war es schon später als erwartet.


	9. Chapter 9

Anfangs kam die junge Blondine zum rotieren was Uni und den Job im Diner anbelangte. Ihre Uni Stunden hier, die Schichten im Diner dort. Aber allmählich entwickelte sich eine Routine. Derzeit arbeitete sie eher nachmittags, direkt nach der Uni um eine Kollegin zu vertreten die sich derzeit im Urlaub befand. Das kam ihr auch ganz gelegen da sie so nicht mit Lexa zusammen arbeiten musste. Sie versuchte der Braunhaarigen so gut es ging aus dem Weg zu gehen und das klappte auch erstaunlich gut. Abends, zum Schichtwechsel, gab es wenn überhaupt ein kurzes Hallo. Eher ein gegenseitiges Zunicken und dann ein wortloses Kassentauschen. Mit Glück konnte Clarke auch schon ein wenig eher das Diner verlassen und ihre Kollegin, mit der sie zusammen arbeitete, übernahm dann den Schichtwechsel zu Lexa.  
„Clarke, vergiss deinen neuen Schichtplan nicht.“  
Die Studentin war gerade dabei das Diner zu verlassen als sie die Stimme ihrer Chefin hinter sich vernahm.  
„Stimmt, den habe ich ganz vergessen, tut mir Leid Indra… du weißt , der Stress in der Uni“ seufzte sie aus.  
Sie schob dieses Argument gerne vor auch wenn sie wusste, dass dies nicht stimmte.  
Indra verdrehte kurz die Augen. Natürlich bemerkte sie, dass ihre neuste Angestellte anscheinend etwas anderes beschäftigte.  
„Danke dir“ lächelnd nickend nahm sie den Zettel ihrer Chefin entgegen und drehte sich dann wieder auf ihrem Absatz um um im nächsten Moment die Eingangstür des Diner zu öffnen und abrupt stehen blieb um das Zusammenstoßen mit ihrer Kollegin zu verhindern die anscheinend gerade das Diner betreten wollte.  
„Lexa-“ sofort merkte Clarke wie ihre Wangen anfingen zu glühen. So nah waren sie sich die letzten 2 Wochen nicht mehr gekommen.  
„H-Hi“ antwortete die Braunhaarige ein wenig überrumpelt. Ihre Miene verwandelte sich allerdings schnell wieder in den gefassten, ruhigen Ausdruck den sie sonst auch widerspiegelte.  
„Ich denke du wolltest gehen?“ fragte sie mit einem neckenden Unterton und machte Platz um die Blonde heraus treten zu lassen.  
Diese brauchte noch einen kleinen Moment, schüttelte dann schnell den Kopf und setzte schnellen Schrittes nach außen und zu ihrem Auto. Tief seufzend ließ sie sich auf ihren Platz fallen und legte ihren Kopf in den Nacken.  
„Was ist denn nur in mich gefahren.. geht’s noch peinlicher?“ murmelte sie leise vor sich hin und schlug sich dann mit der Hand vor ihre Augen.  
Wenige Sekunden später zog sie ihren Schlüssel aus ihrer Hosentasche und startete dann auch schon ihr Auto um sich dann auf den Nachhauseweg zu begeben.

„Clarke? Bist du nackt?“ klopfte es an der Tür ehe sich ein Kopf durch die frisch geöffnete Tür schob und die Augen mit zwei Fingern bedeckt wurden.  
Eine berechtigte Frage. Denn es war schon nach Mitternacht und nur das Licht, welches sich unter dem Türspalt bemerkbar machte, ließ vermuten, dass die Blonde noch wach war.  
„Nein, du kannst deine Finger beruhigt runter nehmen“ lachte die Angesprochene und schaute neugierig zu ihrer Mitbewohnerin.  
„Was gibt’s?“.  
„Wir wollen nächste Woche ins Kino und einen Mädelsabend machen. Kommst du mit?“.  
„Ich weiß noch nicht. Gibst du mir meine Tasche? Da ist mein neuer Arbeitsplan für die nächsten Wochen drin“. Die Blonde setzte sich auf und machte Platz für ihre Freundin die sich prompt, samt Tasche, dazu setzte.  
„Oh nein..“ seufzte Clarke genervt aus als sie sich ihren Schichtplan genauer ansah.  
„Was denn?“ lugte die Jüngere neugierig über den Zettel ihrer Mitbewohnerin.  
„Meine Kollegin ist wieder da.  
Ab Montag habe ich also wieder Schicht mit Lexa..:“ murmelte die Blonde leise und ließ sich rücklings wieder aufs Bett fallen.  
„Ach Clarke, du kannst ihr doch nicht die ganze Zeit aus dem Weg gehen“…  
„Ich kann es wenigstens versuchen…“ grummelte die Angesprochene leise.  
„So ein Kinderkram. Sprich doch einfach mal mit ihr!“. Unwillkürlich musste Clarke lachen. Ihre Mitbewohnerin sagte das voller Optimismus.  
„Du bist lustig Octavia“ verdrehte sie ihre Augen.  
„Und was soll ich dann bitte sagen?  
Oh hi Lexa, du ich finde dich super sexy und ähm… kannst du mich bitte nochmal küssen damit ich sicher gehen kann, dass mein Körper einfach nur spinnt und das das zwischen uns eigentlich gar nichts ist?“ sarkastischer könnten die Worte nicht über die Lippen der Älteren kommen. Und trotzdem lachte nun auch Octavia.  
„Hörst du dir eigentlich mal selber zu, Clarke? Guck dich doch an. Nur wenn du über sie redest wirst du schon rot!“ neckte Octavia ihre Freundin.  
Lachend, weil Clarke nun nur noch roter wurde und sich frustriert ein Kissen schnappte was sie sich über ihr Gesicht legte, ließ sie sich ebenfalls auf den Rücken fallen und schaute ihre Mitbewohnerin an.  
„IMhmhusam mshus mi!“  
„Was hast du gesagt?“ kicherte die Braunhaarige und zog das Kissen vom Gesicht ihrer Freundin.  
„Ach … nichts“ murmelte sie und wand ihren Blick an die Decke.  
Auch wenn sie es sich nicht eingestehen wollte, so hatte sie doch Bedenken wieder mit ihrer Nachbarin an zu fangen zu arbeiten.  
Eine Weile lagen die beiden Wohnungsmieterinnen auf dem Bett und schwiegen sich an als ein Klingeln die Stille durch schnitt.  
„Oh das ist bestimmt Lincoln! Du hast doch nichts dagegen das er heute bei uns schläft oder?“ sprang die Braunhaarige freudig auf und rannte zur Tür.  
Clarke konnte nur lachend die Augen verdrehen. Wieso sollte man auch vorher fragen.  
Sie hörte wie die beiden sich begrüßten und sie konnte nicht verneinen, dass sie darüber nicht vielleicht ein bisschen neidisch war. Die beiden passten aber auch wie die Faust aufs Auge zueinander.   
„Hey Clarke“ wurde sie nebenbei begrüßt da ihre Tür noch immer aufstand.   
„Hallo Lincoln, macht ihr meine Tür noch wieder zu?“ winkte sie und schaute beim zweiten Teil des Satzes zu ihrer Mitbewohnerin. Sobald sie an ihren Freund dachte war anscheinend alles vergessen. Auch das Tür wieder zu machen.   
„Jaja klar“ und ehe sich die Blonde umschauen konnte, war ihre Tür auch schon wieder zu.   
„Zeit zu schlafen oder One-Hit?“ murmelte sie müde und begleitete dies noch mit einem Gähnen als sie sich mit dem Kopf an ihren treuen Weggefährten kuschelte. Ihr Kater hatte sich schon lange auf dem Bett schlafen gelegt und auch die ganze Zeit über keine Anstalten gemacht, auf zu stehen. Selbst Lincoln durfte heute ohne Probleme die Wohnung betreten.   
Es dauerte nur ein paar Sekunden da war die junge Blondine auch schon eingeschlafen trotz des eingeschalteten Lichts. 

„Ach Scheiße!“   
Erschrocken fuhr Clark aus ihrem nicht wirklich tiefen Schlaf auf und schaute sich um.   
Sie kannte diese Stimme, wusste allerdings nicht, wo sie die auf die Schnelle zuordnen sollte.   
Verschlafen rieb die Studentin sich ihre Augen und setzte sich auf als sie einen Tritt gegen eine Tür vernahm.  
Müde verließ sie ihr Zimmer und traf auf Octavia welche sich auch verschlafen ihre Augen rieb.   
„Was ist denn hier los?“ gähnte sie.   
„Ich weiß es nicht. Es hat sich angehört wie Lexa“ murmelte Clarke leise und taperte zur Tür um diese einen Spalt zu öffnen.   
„Lexa?“ fragte sie leise als sie ihre Nachbarin auch schon an der Wand lehnen sah. Man hörte es plätschern und man brauchte nicht lange suchen um fest zu stellen, dass Lexas Kleidung gerade das Treppenhaus befeuchtete. Anscheinend regnete es stark draußen.   
Vor der Haustür ihrer Nachbarin lag ihr Haustürschlüssel und bei genauem Hinsehen konnte man feststellen, dass dieser abgebrochen war.   
„Brauchst du ein Handtuch?“  
„-Nerv mich nicht Clarke, geh wieder rein“ gab die Braunhaarige scharf von sich woraufhin die Blonde doch etwas zurück schreckte.   
„Na dann halt nicht- Gute Nacht“ sagte diese leicht angesäuert und schloss ihre Tür wieder. Sie hatte nur eine normale Frage gestellt.   
Da brauchte man nicht so angepisst reagieren.   
„Die ist ja eine richtige Furie“ murmelte Octavia leise.   
„Ist sie, aber egal. Sie kann mich mal gerne haben. Wer nicht will, der hat schon.“ sie knipste ein kleines Nachtlicht an um etwas besser sehen zu können.   
„Mein Kopf brummt....“ schmerzerfüllt fasste Clarke sich an den Kopf. Der Gedanke daran, dass sie morgen wieder früh hoch musste, bereitete ihr fast noch mehr Kopfschmerzen als sie sowieso schon hatte.  
„Möchtest du eine Tablette?“ die Angesprochene nickte nur und ging dann in die Küche um sich ein Glas Wasser ein zu lassen.   
Ein tiefes Donnern durchfuhr die Stille und bereitete der Blonden eine leichte Gänsehaut.   
„Hier~“. Dankend nahm Clarke die Tablette von ihrer Mitbewohnerin als die komplette Wohnung hell durchleuchtete wurde und direkt darauf ein lauter Knall zu vernehmen war. Erschrocken schrie die Braunhaarige kurz auf und One-Hit sprang panisch aus Clarkes Zimmer in die Küche.   
Direkt in der nächsten Sekunde war alles dunkel.   
„Das ist jetzt nicht wahr oder ..“ Die Hauptmieterin schluckte schnell ihre Tablette und ging dann zu dem Lichtschalter um dann festzustellen, dass das Licht nicht mehr anging. Egal wie oft sie den Schalter betätigte.


	10. Aus kaltem Regen wird heiße Luft

„Ach was solls“ murmelte Clarke und fischte aus einer der Schubladen ein langes Feuerzeug heraus um die Deko Teelichter in der Küche auf der Fensterbank an zu zünden.   
„Willst du Lexa jetzt wirklich da stehen lassen?“ fragte Octavia und schenkte sich ein Glas Wasser ein. Das Gewitter hatte nicht unbedingt dabei beigetragen, dass sie noch weiter müde war.   
Clarke zuckte mit ihren Schultern.   
„Ist mir egal, sie hat doch eine Schwester.“  
„Bist du jetzt etwa sauer?“ lachte Octavia leise.   
Clarke seufzte genervt aus. „Sie hat mich angepampt. Ich wollte nur helfen“.   
„Ach Clarke, du kannst aber auch bockig sein“. Octavia stellte ihr Glas neben der Spüle ab und ging dann langsam ins Bad. Man konnte hören, dass sie versuchte nicht irgendwo gegen zu treten.   
„Du gehst jetzt raus und holst sie rein. Oder willst du deine nächsten Schichten alleine arbeiten?“ mit diese Worten bekam die Blonde von ihrer Freundin ein Handtuch an die Brust gepresst.   
„Ich gehe jetzt wieder ins Zimmer und versuche zu schlafen. Wie auch immer Lincoln bei dem Wetter einfach weiter schlafen kann“.   
„Aber -“   
„Clarke, …..“ Die Brünette schaute noch einmal über ihre Schulter zu ihrer Mitbewohnerin und verschwand dann im Dunkel der Wohnung.   
Wieder erhellte ein Blitze diese und war dann auch schon wieder weg.   
„Mau~“.Clarke schaute runter und merkte im nächsten Moment auch schon wie sich ein kleiner, weicher Körper an ihre Beine presste. Sie schmunzelte leicht und ging in die Hocke um ihren kleinen Freund zu streicheln. „Wenn Lexa auch so wäre wie du gäbe es wohl keine Probleme“ lachte sie leise, sodass nur der Kater sie verstehen konnte. Sie wusste, dass sie sich gerade davor drückte nach draußen zu gehen. Sie wusste auch nicht, wie sie ihrer Nachbarin jetzt entgegen treten sollte. Auf der einen Seite wollte sie ja gar nichts anderes als normal mit ihr zu reden. Allerdings wusste sie immer noch nicht, was sie mit ihren Gefühlen anfangen sollte.   
Ein kräftiges Donnern ließ den Kater abermals zusammen zucken. Das Licht der Kerzen flackerte in der Dunkelheit durch den Wind der durch die Wohnung blies.   
Geschlagen ließ sie von ihrem Haustier ab und ging zur Wohnungstür um diese dann zu öffnen. Ihr Blick fiel auf Lexa, welche sich auf die Treppe gesetzt hatte.   
Langsam trat sie hinter ihre braunhaarige Arbeitskollegin und ließ das Handtuch auf ihren Kopf fallen.   
Reflexartig hielt diese das fest und schaute etwas verwirrt nach oben. Machte aber keine Anstalten sich gegen das Handtuch zu wehren. Im Gegenteil, sie rubbelte sich damit ein wenig durch die Haare.   
„Danke..“ murmelte sie leise.   
„Wo ist deine Schwester?“ wollte Clarke wissen.  
„Im Urlaub“ grummelte sie leise. Man hörte deutlich, dass es sie mehr nervte als es vermutlich sollte.   
„Komm mit rein, du wirst noch krank. Und Licht hast du hier auch keines“. Die Angesprochene schaute ihrer Nachbarin hinterher wie sie wieder in der Wohnung verschwand. Einen kleinen Moment blieb sie noch sitzen ehe sie sich auf bewegte und der Blonden folgte. Leise schloss sie hinter sich die Tür und blickte dann in Clarkes Zimmer wo sie durch den Umriss wahrnehmen konnte, dass sie gerade ein paar Kerzen an machte. Langsam wurde es in dem Zimmer immer heller.   
„Mach die Tür hinter dir zu. Licoln und Octavia schlafen. In was möchtest du schlafen?“. Lexa tat wie ihr geheißen wurde.   
„Das ist egal. Gib mir einfach was du hast“ meinte sie leise.   
Clarke zog gezielt ein viel zu großes Shirt und eine Short raus.   
„Nicht das Hübscheste, aber ich denke das sollte passen“. Die Braunhaarige legte das Handtuch über Clarkes Schreibtischstuhl und nahm dann dankend die Klamotten an.   
„Möchtest du was trinken?“ fragte die Blonde höflich was mit einem Nicken bestätigt wurde.   
„Ein Wasser bitte“. Clarke nickte und ging dann auch schon in die Küche um ihrer Nachbarin ein Glas Wasser ein zu schenken. Sie würde ihr ja gerne etwas warmes anbieten. Aber so ganz ohne Strom war das dann doch etwas schwieriger.   
„So hier ist dei-“ abrupt blieb die Blonde im Türrahmen stehen. „Shit! Kannst du mich nicht vorwarnen?“ natürlich schüttete sie sich mit dieser Aktion Wasser auf ihr eigenes Shirt was bei dem abrupten Stop über den Glasrand geschwappt war.   
Verwirrt schaute die Braunhaarige zu ihrer Arbeitskollegin und brauchte einen Moment um zu verstehen was gerade los war.   
„Komm, als wenn du noch nie eine nackte Frau gesehen hättest~“ kam es jetzt neckend von der Älteren und nahm der Kleineren das Glas Wasser ab. Diese musste schlucken und schaute beschämt zur Seite. Tatsächlich war das, was sie bisher so gesehen hatte an Frauen, im Schwimmbad.   
Lexa lachte leise, trank einen Schluck, stellte das Glas auf den Schreib und ging dann einen Schritt auf die Blonde zu.   
Sie dachte gar nicht daran sich wieder etwas über zu ziehen.   
„Was- okay, ich muss mal eben wo- Lex...“ gerade wollte Clarke sich umdrehen und das Zimmer verlassen als sie auch schon die Hand von ihrer Arbeitskollegin an ihrem Handgelenk bemerkte. Ihr blieb kurz die Luft weg.   
Ihre Wangen glühten und die Blonde konnte die Farbe darauf sehr gut erahnen.   
„Clarke, es reicht! Hör auf mir aus dem Weg zu gehen!“ sagte Lexa leise und drehte Clarke zu sich zurück und schubste die Tür eher weniger lautlos in den Rahmen.   
„Wo ist dein Problem?“ hauchte sie leise, nahm mit ihrer linken Hand das andere Handgelenk und schob Clarke vorsichtig rückwärts bis diese die Tür in ihrem Rücken merkte. Sie schluckte und schüttelte den Kopf. Sie dachte gerade an alles. Aber ein Wort bekam sie nicht heraus.   
Auf Lexas Lippen zog sich ein kleines Grinsen als sie Clarkes Arme auch gegen die Tür drückte um ihr näher sein zu können. Diese Clarke gefiel ihr deutlich besser als die, die ihr nur aus dem Weg ging und nicht mit ihr redete. Vorsichtig bewegte die Braunhaarige ihren Kopf vor bis sie nur wenige Zentimeter trennten.   
„Siehst du~“ hauchte sie verführend ehe sie ihre Lippen auf die der Kleineren drückte.   
Im ersten Moment war die Blonde ein wenig erschrocken, stellte dann aber fest, dass es alles war, was sie wieder haben wollte. Schüchtern erwiederte sie den Kuss, schob ihre etwas vor um den Druck auf Lexas Lippen bestärkte.   
Zufrieden ließ Lexa die Handgelenke ihrer Gegenüber los und berührte Clarkes Seiten. Vorsichtig und sanft fuhren ihre Finger an der Taille der Blonden hoch und wieder herunter.   
Sofort seufzte die Jüngere wohlig auf und schloss genießend ihre Augen.   
„Schon viel besser~“ raunte Lexa als sie sich ein kleines Stück von Clarkes Lippen entfernte und die Reaktion beobachtete. „Halt die Klappe Lexa“ hauchte die Blonde nun auch neckend und öffnete ihre Augen für einen kurzen Moment um ihre Gegenüber an zu sehen. Noch etwas schüchtern hob sie ihre Arme und legte ihre Hände auf die Wangen der Größeren.  
Ein verschmitztes Grinsen bildete sich auf den Lippen der Älteren als ihr Kopf dann wieder näher an den anderen gezogen wurden und ihre Lippen sich erneut trafen. Bei beiden bildete sich eine leichte, angenehme Gänsehaut auf ihren Körpern. Clarkes Finger glitten in den Nacken der Braunhaarigen und bahnten sich einen Weg unter die, noch immer feuchten, Haare ihrer Gegenüber nur um sie nicht gehen zu lassen. Ihr gar nicht erst die Möglichkeit zu lassen sich wieder auch nur einen Milimeter fort zu bewegen.   
Ganz langsam spürte die Blonde wie Lexas Finger zum Saum ihrer Shorts wanderten und da einen kurzen Moment verweilten. Clarke zog scharf die Luft ein, drückte sich ihr aber entgegen und erteilte ihr somit die Erlaubnis, dass es okay sei.   
Schüchtern schob sie ihre Zunge gegen Lexas Lippen die auch nur zu gern darauf einging und diese einen kleinen Spalt öffnete. Ein leises Stöhnen kam der Blonden über die Lippen als sie Lexas Hand unter ihrem Schlaftop spürte ehe sie mit ihrer Zunge, die der Älteren suchte und fordernd anstupste.   
Zaghaft ertastete Lexa die weiche Haut ihrer Nachbarin, erkundete jeden Zentimeter genau und erforschte sich Stück für Stück nach oben. Ihre Zungen umkreisten sich und spielten miteinander. Keiner der beiden wollte der Anderen die Oberhand in diesem Spiel lassen.   
Sie ließen sich einfach gehen und von ihren Gefühlen leiten. Keiner der beiden dachte gerade an irgendwas. Es war einfach nichts mehr wichtig. Nur noch sie einander. Clarkes Griff lockerte sich ein wenig als sie merkte, dass Lexa den Kuss sanft abbrach und ihren Kopf etwas entfernen wollte. Ihre Augen waren noch halb verschlossen als sie fragend zu der Älteren blickte die das Topende zwischen den Fingern hatte. Still fragte sie, ob sie es ihr ausziehen dürfte. Zurückhaltend schluckte die Kleinere und nickte zaghaft um gleichzeitig ihre Arme hoch zu heben während Lexa das Top nach oben zog. Als es über dem Kopf der Kleineren war ließ sie es achtlos auf den Boden fallen und kam nun selbst ins Schlucken. Auf die Wangen der Älteren legte sich nun auch ein leichter Rotschimmer als sie den Körper ihrer Nachbarin betrachtete. Sie wusste ja, dass sie toll aussah. Dennoch war sie überwältigt von der hübschen Haut der Kleineren, der tollen Form und gott, dieser BH war ihr definitiv im Weg. Sie wollte allerdings auch nichts überstürzen.   
Clarke wurde nur noch roter als sie bemerkte, wie der Blick der Größeren an ihr hingen blieb. Sie versuchte nicht zu unsicher rüber zu kommen als sie Lexas Kopf wieder hoch hebte und ihre Blicke sich trafen.   
„Meine Augen sind hier oben~“ hauchte sie sicher und zog ihren Kopf wieder zu sich um sie wieder zu küssen.   
Nur zu gerne ging Lexa wieder auf den Kuss ein und legte ihre Hände wieder auf die Haut der Kleineren und zog sie an sich. Nur um sich im nächsten Moment die wenigen Zentimeter wieder an die Tür fallen zu lassen. Ihre Oberkörper berührten sich. Nackte Haut traf aufeinander. Der einzige Stoff der sie trennte, waren ihre Bhs.   
Gleichzeitig entfuhr ihnen ein Stöhnen welches durch den Kuss etwas gedämpft wurde.   
Wieder beendete Lexa den Kuss. Aber dieses mal nur um sich an Clarkes Wange hoch zu ihrem Ohr zu küssen. Einen kleinen Moment verweilte sie dort und verteilte federleichte Küsse hinter diesem um im nächsten Moment langsam mit ihren Lippen an ihrem Hals herunter zu wandern. Fordernd biss die Ältere in das Schlüsselbein der Kleineren und bekam als Belohnung das schönste Stöhnen was sie ihr bisher entlocken konnte. Ein wohliges Gefühl machte sich in der Braunhaarigen breit und zur Entschuldigung küsste sie die Stelle in welche sie biss.   
Ihre Zweisamkeit wurde schier unterbrochen als sie hörten wie eine Tür zu ging. Erschrocken schob Clarke ihre Arbeitskollegin von sich und schaute sie entschuldigend an.   
„Da ist jemand auf Klo gegangen“ hauchte sie und wusste nicht, ob sie darüber jetzt lachen oder weinen wollte.   
Lexa richtete sich wieder auf und legte eine Hand an die Wange der Blonden.   
„Dann habe ich das anscheinend nicht alleine gehört Prinzessin~“ . Schlagartig wurde die Kleinere wieder rot und machte damit schon fast einer Tomate Konkurrenz. Das war bestimmt nicht das was sie hören wollte.   
„Ach halt doch den Mund“. Sie konnte sich nun aber doch ein leises Lachen nicht verkneifen als sie sich von der Älteren entfernte und zu ihrem Bett ging um sich hinein zu legen.   
Die Blonde legte extra an den Rand des Bettes um ihrer Nachbarin Platz zu machen.   
Mit angewinkelten Beinen und sich auf den Unterarmen abstützend zog sie die Decke halb über sich.  
„Möchtest du lieber in der Stube schlafen oder hier?“. Clarke lächelte herausfordernd zu ihrer Nachbarin und konnte am Blick erkennen, dass sie da gar nicht lange überlegen musste. 

Soooo   
jetzt habt ihr gleich 2 Kappis auf einmal bekommen!   
Ich hoffe sie haben euch gefallen! :)


	11. Der Morgen danach

Ein nervtötendes Piepen riss die Braunhaarige aus dem Schlaf.   
Müde versuchte sie den Ton wie gewohnt zu beenden. Allerdings fasste sie nur ins leere was sie verwirrt aufblicken ließ.   
Sie war gar nicht bei sich zuhause im Bett. Und der Wecker der gerade klingelte, war auch gar nicht ihrer, sondern der von Clarkes Handy. Anscheinend hatten sie auch noch den selben Weckton. Aber was wunderte die Braunhaarige sich darüber. Sie hatte nun ja schon mehr als einmal festgestellt, dass sie mit ihrer blonden Nachbarin die ein oder andere Verbindung hatte.   
Das Piepen wurde lauter und Lexa merkte erst nun, dass eben genau Diese, auf ihr lag und in sich hinein grummelte.   
Die Braunhaarige brauchte einen kleinen Moment und schmunzelte dann leicht.   
Clarke machte keine Anstalten sich weg zu bewegen.   
Aus dem Augenwinkel heraus vernahm sie Clarkes Handy am Rand der Bettkannte. So sanft wie möglich versuchte sie sich mit dem zusätzlichen Gewicht auf sich etwas rüber zu robben. Gekonnt zog sie das Weckersymbol zur Seite und atmete dann erleichtert aus.   
Diese Ruhe. Der Wecker konnte aber auch nervig sein. Ihr Blick glitt herunter auf die schlafende Clarke. Ungläubig schüttelte sie innerlich ihren Kopf und wunderte sich darüber, wie man dabei einfach so weiter schlafen konnte.   
Eines stand jedoch fest, so heiß sie Clarke auch fand, beziehungsweise war genau das der Grund, konnte sie so nicht mehr lange hier liegen bleiben. Sie merkte wie die Hitze in ihr auf stieg. Und das mit jedem Gedankengang der ihr klar machte, dass Clarkes warme Haut ihre berührte.   
Sie fand aber auch, dass Clarke von sich aus eine enorme Wärme aus strahlte.  
Sie hatten noch genauso wenig an wie in der Nacht davor.   
Aber eines war sich die Brünette sicher. So wie sie gerade aufgewacht war, waren sie nicht eingeschlafen.   
Sie war zwar noch zu Clarke ins Bett nachdem sie sie so unfassbar süß angeschaut hatte, aber diese hatte sich dann auch ziemlich schnell umgedreht und ihrem Gast eine gute Nacht gewünscht.   
Lexa hatte die Röte auf dem Gesicht der Kleineren deutlich durch den Kerzenschimmer gesehen. Aber sie wusste auch, dass es nichts brachte überstürzt zu handeln. Zudem würde sie nicht unbedingt behaupten, dass ihr das, was sie beide hatten, nicht gefallen hatte.   
Vorsichtig kämpfte die Ältere sich den Weg unter der Kleineren hervor und schob sie ein Stück weiter auf die Matratze. 

Ein penetrantes Kratzen an der Tür ließ die Braunhaarige aufschauen und ihr Blick fiel zur Tür von wo sie Dieses vernahm.   
Ein klägliches Mauzen kam hinzu. Jetzt wo die Ältere so darüber nachdachte, fiel ihr auf, dass der Kater gar nicht bei ihnen gewesen war.   
„Pssscht, ich komm ja schon“ murmelte sie und stand aus dem Bett aus um die Tür zu öffnen. Sofort kam der Kater hinein geschossen und sprang mit einem Satz schwungvoll auf den Rücken seiner Besitzern welche gequält aufstöhnte.   
Lexa musste willkürlich lachen und schloss die Tür wieder. Gezielt schnappte sie sich die Klamotten welche Clarke ihr gestern gegeben hatte und schlüpfte schnell in diese hinein.   
„Hmmmm One -Hit … du Terrorkater ….“ murmelte die Blonde verschlafen in ihr Kissen und schüttelte den Kater von ihrem Rücken um ihn im nächsten Moment in ihre Arme zu schließen und ihn fest an sich zu drücken. Ein lautes Schnurren erfüllte den Raum. 

Leise schloss Lexa die Tür zu Clarkes Zimmer und ging gerade durch in die Küche. Die Sonne war gerade erst dabei auf zu gehen und die Wohnung war noch in ein leichtes Blau getaucht.   
Die Küche erhellte mit einem Schlag als Lexa den Lichtschalter betätigte. Anscheinend ging das Licht wieder.  
„Dann wollen wir mal“ murmelte sie und fing an im Schrank über der Kaffeemaschine nach Filter und Pulver zu suchen wo sie auch sofort fündig wurde. Gähnend bereitete sie alles vor und stellte dann die Kaffeemaschine an. 

„Oh gott sei dank, endlich ist dieses Monster von Katze weg“. Lexa erschrack kurz als sie hinter sich die Stimme von Lincoln vernahm und drehte sich zu ihm um um ihn im nächsten Moment fragend an zu schauen.   
„Ein Wunder das ich gestern überhaupt rein gekommen bin ohne das er mich angefaucht hat. Aber heute Nacht kam ich gar nicht aus Octavias Zimmer raus.“  
Lexa konnte nicht anders und musste ein wenig kichern. Sie konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen, dass ein so großer, gut gebauter Mann, Angst vor einem kleinen Kater hatte.   
„Das ist nicht witzig.“ grummelte dieser.   
„Schau dich an, das ist als hätte die Katze Angst vor einer Maus“ grinste die Braunhaarige frech.   
„Haha“ grummelte der Größere und stellte sich dann als Lincoln vor. Sie hatten sich ja nur gestern Abend kurz gesehen.  
„Du bist gar nicht so kratzbürstig wie du gestern auf den Treppen warst“ meinte er und erntete dann gleich einen Blick von Lexa der nichts Gutes hieß.   
„Okay okay“ Lincoln hob abwehrend seine Hände, grinste aber dennoch zu der Kleineren.   
„Octavia sagte, dass du die Nachbarin der Mädels bist. Das hat sich heute Nacht aber nicht nach ‚nur‘ einer Nachbarin angehört“.   
„Wolltest du nicht ins Bad?“ fragte Lexa den Älteren und wand sich den Küchenschränken zu wo sie eine Tür nach der Anderen öffnete.   
„Die Kaffeebecher sind im rechten Schrank“ sagte er noch und drehte dann auf seinen Absatz um um sich ins Badezimmer zu begeben. Lexa schaute ihm über ihrer Schulter kurz hinterher und fischte dann schmunzelnd 2 Tassen heraus um diese dann mit der braunen Flüssigkeit zu befüllen. Der Zucker stand wie immer auf dem Küchentisch und das die Milch im Kühlschrank stand, war für die Braunhaarige selbsterklärend. 

„Wie ich sehe findest du dich hier ganz gut zurecht“ murmelte eine, der Braunhaarigen nur zu gut bekannten, Stimme.   
Lexa schloss die Kühlschranktür wieder als sie die Milchpackung zurück gestellt hatte und schaute dann zu ihrer blonden Nachbarin die eher schlecht als recht im Türrahmen gelehnt stand.   
Sie hatte sich anscheinend schnell ein viel zu großes Shirt über geworfen was ihr über die Oberschenkel ging.   
Lexa konnte erkennen, dass sie zitterte. Die Jüngere sah wirklich nicht gut aus.   
„Ist alles okay bei dir?“ fragte sie besorgt.  
„Klar, wieso nicht?“ murmelte die Angesprochene und ging in die Küche um sich einen der beiden Kaffeebecher zu nehmen und kurz um zu rühren.   
„Ich nehme an, dass einer der beiden meiner war?“ Clarkes Stimme war ein wenig kratzig.   
„Schon aber-“  
„Hatschi!!“ Lexa wurde prompt von einem Nieser der Blonden unterbrochen und einem darauffolgenden Plätschern.   
„Och Clarke…. Du hast es mit Kaffee verschütten oder?“ murmelte Lexa mitfühlend und nahm der Blonden den Becher aus der Hand und schnappte nach dem Handtuch um den verschütteten Kaffee davor zu bewahren sich seinen Weg von der Arbeitsplatte auf den Boden zu suchen.   
„Lexa es ist alles gut“ Clarke wand ihr Gesicht zur Seite und hob ihren Arm um dagegen, und weg von Lexa, zu husten.   
Lexa hob ihre Hand und fühlte Clarkes Stirn. Sie war erschreckend heiß und sogar ein wenig schwitzig.  
Jetzt wusste sie auch, warum ihr im Bett so unheimlich warm gewesen war.   
„Du gehörst wieder ins Bett. Du hast Fieber.“   
„Ach.. so ein Quatsch! Ich weiß schon wie ich mit mir umzugehen habe. Ich muss zur Uni“ grummelte die Jüngere leise und wollte nochmal nach ihrer Tasse greifen. Allerdings musste sie sich mit der Hand an der Arbeitsplatte festhalten da sie das Gleichgewicht sonst verloren hätte. Blitzschnell reagierte Lexa und hielt die Kleinere an der Hüfte fest.   
„Du musst sicher vieles. Aber nicht zur Uni. Am meisten musst du ins Bett“ meinte sie durchdringend.   
„Aber- was- sag mal spinnst du?“ keifte die Kleinere als sie plötzlich von Lexa hochgehoben wurde.   
„Halt dich an meinem Hals fest oder ich lasse dich fallen“.   
Clarke tat wie ihr geheißen wurde und klammerte sich an den Schultern der Braunhaarigen fest. Sie hatte sowieso schon kaum Kraft im Körper auch wenn sie sich dies nicht eingestehen wollte. Aber auf den Boden fallen wollte sie auch nicht.   
Und das traute sie ihrer Nachbarin definitiv zu.   
„Ich kann sehr gut-“  
„Kannst du nicht, sonst würdest du dich mehr wehren. Du gehst heute nirgends hin. Außer-“ Lexa unterbrach sich kurz als sie die Blonde sanft ins Bett legte. „.. ins Bett“ beendete sie ihren Satz und schaute Clarke in die glasigen, blauen Augen.   
Mit einer Hand stützte sie sich neben dem Kopf der Kleineren, auf der Matratze, ab. Wieder waren sie sich so nah, dass sich ihre Lippen beinahe berührten.   
„Ich will dich nicht anstecken...“ murmelte die Blonde kratzig und legte ihren Kopf beiseite um dann noch einmal zu husten. Gequält richtete sie ihren Blick wieder an Lexa welche die letzten Millimeter überbrückte und ihre Lippen kurz auf die der Blonden drückte.   
„Wenn, dann hast du mich eh schon angesteckt“ hauchte sie sanft und erntete dafür einen zuckersüßen Blick der Jüngeren welche kurz ihre Augen geschlossen hatte.   
„Baruchst du irgendwas? Habt ihr was an Medikamenten im Haus, soll ich zur Apotheke, soll ich einen Arzt rufen?“.  
Clarke schüttelte ihren Kopf. Am liebsten würde sie sich einfach wieder an Lexa kuscheln und den ganzen Tag verschlafen.   
Sie studierte zwar Medizin, hatte es aber bisher noch nicht geschafft, ihren Apothekerschrank für zuhause auf zu füllen.  
„Es ist alles gut Lexa.. Bringst du mir bitte ein … Wasser?“ hauchte sie.   
Lexa nickte und stand auf um wieder in die Küche zu gehen und Clarke ein Glas Wasser zu füllen.  
Sie hörte an den Stimmen in Octavias Zimmer, dass diese und ihr Freund sich ebenfalls fertig machten und wohl gleich heraus kommen würden.  
Clarke richtete sich ein kleines Stück auf um etwas Wasser zu trinken und ließ sich dann wieder zurück ins Kissen sinken.   
„Okay Clarke… ich gehe dann und-“ gerade als Lexa sich vom Bett entfernen wollte merkte sie, wie ihre Hand von der Jüngeren genommen wurde.   
„Du hast doch gar nichts zum aniziehen .. Kannst du noch ein wenig bleiben? ...“ murmelte diese schüchtern und schaute zu ihrer Nachbarin hoch.


	12. Care Paket

Ein sanftes Schmunzeln schlich sich auf die Lippen der jungen Braunhaarigen und geschlagen seufzend setzte sie sich an die Bettkante ihrer blonden Arbeitskollegin. Diese hatte sich schon wieder umgedreht und in ihre Decke gekuschelt.   
Gedankenverloren streichelte sie ihrer Nachbarin über den Rücken.  
Wie konnte jemand nur so süß sein.   
Am liebsten würde sie tatsächlich einfach am Bett der Jüngeren sitzen bleiben und den Moment genießen.   
Aber das ging nicht. Sie musste noch soviel erledigen.   
Den Schlüsseldienst anrufen und hoffen, dass diese bald vorbei kommen würden.   
In die Uni, zur Arbeit. Diese Schicht würde sie wohl alleine heute machen müssen.  
Vorsichtig, um die Kleinere nicht wieder zu wecken, stand sie vom Bett auf und verließ das Zimmer. Hinter ihrem Rücken schloss die Braunhaarige die Tür um sich leicht dagegen zu lehnen und einmal tief durch zu atmen.   
„Was ist los?“ wollte Octavia wissen. Lexas Wangen erschlichen einen leichten Rotton. Sie hatte gar nicht wahr genommen, dass Clarkes Mitbewohnerin gegenüber in der Küche saß.   
„N- Nichts“ murmelte sie ruhig und ging ein paar Schritte auf die Küche zu.   
„Clarke geht es nicht gut, sie konnte sich kaum auf den Beinen halten. Sie schläft jetzt wieder“ fügte sie noch hintendran.   
Octavia blickte mitfühlend zur Zimmertür ihrer Freundin.   
„Die Arme… Hoffentlich wird es bald besser. Was machst du jetzt?“ wollte sie mehr beiläufig wissen. Sie und Lexa würden wohl nie beste Freundinnen werden. Aber sie merkte, dass ihre Freundin Gefallen an ihrer Nachbarin gefunden hatte und versuchte sich einfach damit zu arrangieren.   
Die Angesprochene zuckte mit ihren Schultern.   
„Wahrscheinlich erst mal mit dem Schlüsseldienst telefonieren. Dann gucke ich weiter“ murmelte sie.   
„Auf jeden Fall….“ Lexa seufzte. Sie hasste so etwas.   
„... danke das ich hier schlafen konnte“.   
„Das lag an Clarke. Sie scheint dich einfach, aus mir nicht erklärlichen Gründen zu mögen“ gab Octavia ein wenig neckend zurück und schrieb irgendetwas auf einen Zettel.   
Solange Lexa normal mit ihr redete, konnte man sie sogar aushalten.   
Gerade wollte sie auf diese scharfe Bemerkung antworten als die Badtür sich öffnete und Lincoln heraus trat.  
„Alles gut bei euch?“ vergewisserte er sich.   
Er blieb neben Lexa stehen und schaute fordernd zu seiner Freundin. Natürlich hatte er ihr über sein Zusammentreffen mit Lexa in Verbindung gesetzt.   
Geschlagen stand die Braunhaarige auf um ihrem Freund einen Kuss auf zu drücken.   
„Sicher~“.   
Gezielt schnappte Octavia sich ihre Tasche vom Boden und im gleichen Zug auch Clarkes Schlüssel, um diesen Lexa in die Hand zu drücken.   
„Falls der Schlüsseldienst nicht so schnell kann. Clarke wird sicher noch eine Weile schlafen, ich habe ihr einen Zettel auf dem Tisch hinterlassen.“   
„Ähm- Danke“ stammelte Lexa heraus.   
Octavias Handy piepste und prüfend holte sie es aus ihrer Tasche.   
„Wir müssen los, Schatz!“. Damit griff sie ihren eigenen Schlüssel und zog Lincoln aus der Wohnung heraus.   
Ein wenig verwirrt blickte Lexa den beiden hinterher. Was war hier denn gerade für ein Film gefahren. Nachdenklich blickte sie auf den Schlüssel in ihren Händen.   
Es hing ein Band von der Uni dran was jeder neue Student geschenkt bekam. Ein Anhänger in Regenbogenfarben und ein kleiner Löwe. Prüfend betrachtete die Braunhaarige diesen und zog ihren eigenen Schlüssel heraus. Neben dem abgebrochenen Schlüssel baumelte genauso ein Tierchen. Es schien die selbe Marke zu sein. Nur das ihr Schlüsselanhänger einen Waschbären darstellte. Sie hatte ihren damals von Anya geschenkt bekommen als sie auch ihren ersten, eigenen Wohnungsschlüssel bekommen hatte.   
Sie musste schmunzeln. Selbst kleine Dinge verbanden sie irgendwie miteinander.  
Wieder musste die Braunhaarige sich zwingen, aus ihren Gedanken heraus zu kommen. Zielstrebig ging sie durch die Stube ihrer Nachbarin um auf den Balkon zu gelangen. Eisige Kälte umschlängelte sie. Das Tief von letzter Nacht hatte kühle Luft hinterlassen.   
Eine Gänsehaut bildete sich auf der gesamten Oberfläche der Braunhaarigen was sie daran erinnern ließ, dass sie sich noch etwas richtiges anziehen musste.   
Die Braunhaarige schaute in ihre eigene Wohnung hinein und seufzte. So musste es sich anfühlen wenn etwas so nah und doch so fern war. Wenigstens konnte sie auf dem Balkon ihr eigenes W-Lan gut nutzen und so nach einem Schlüsseldienst googeln.   
Es dauerte nicht lange, da ging unter der angegeben Telefonnummer auch jemand heran.   
„Und das geht wirklich nicht früher? ….“ kurz schwieg die Braunhaarige und nickte dann frustriert. Natürlich wusste sie, dass der auf der anderen Leitung dies nicht sehen konnte.   
„Alles klar, vielen Dank…. Dann …. bis heute Abend“ seufzte sie leise und beendete das Gespräch.   
„So ein Mist ..“ murmelte sie und betrat dann wieder die Wohnung.  
Der Schlüsseldienst konnte erst am Abend kommen.   
Das durchwarf gerade den Plan den sich Lexa eigentlich gemacht hatte. Dennoch…. Sie konnte es nun mal nicht ändern.   
Sie musste also zwangsläufig wieder ihre nassen Klamotten anziehen, mit welchen Sie gestern in diese Wohnung gekommen war.   
Und das am besten ohne Clarke zu wecken.   
Vorsichtig öffnete sie die Tür zu Clarkes Zimmer und erblickte auch schon ihre Klamotten. Prüfend schaute sie an sich herunter.   
Das Shirt würde sie wohl anbehalten können. Die Shorts allerdings war definitiv zu kurz. Seufzend nahm sie sich ihre Hose und merkte schon bei der ersten Berührung mit dem Stoff, dass sie alles, aber auf jeden Fall noch nicht trocken war.   
Schnell hatte sie die Shorts auf den Boden gleiten lassen und stieg etwas unbeholfen in die feuchte, klebrige Hose. Angeekelt schloss sie den Reißverschluss und Hosenknopf und ging zurück in den Flur.  
Genervt schlüpfte die Braunhaarige in ihre Schuhe um erleichtert festzustellen, dass wenigstens diese trocken waren. Sie hatten die ganze Nacht unter der Heizung gestanden.  
Von ihrer Jacke brauchte sie gar nicht erst reden.   
Sie schaute sich die Jacken an welche auf der Garderobe hingen. Eine Jacke kannte sie zu gut. Das war die Jacke die Clarke immer an hatte wenn sie zur Arbeit kam. Sie war hellblau, nicht wirklich dick. Eher eine Übergangsjacke.   
Ohne weiter zu zögern schnappte sie sich diese und schlüpfte hinein. Das was sie gerade tat, ging über alles was sie sich je eingestehen würde.   
Aber wenn sie ihre Jacke anziehen würde, würde sie sich den Tod holen und genauso krank werden, wie ihre blonde Kollegin.   
Einen Moment hielt sie inne nachdem sie den Reißverschluss hoch gezogen hatte und bemerkte, wie sie den Geruch genoss welcher ihr, nun doch, sehr bekannt vorkam.   
„Nun fass doch endlich mal wieder einen klaren Gedanken, du benimmst dich wie ein kleiner Teenager“ versuchte sie sich selbst wieder zur Vernunft zu bewegen ehe sie die Wohnung verließ.   
Der Wind war doch kälter, als sie auf dem Balkon noch gedacht hatte was sie dazu verleiten ließ, den Kragen der Jacke bis über ihre Nase hoch zu ziehen.   
Eines musste sie Clarke ja lassen, die Jacke war unheimlich bequem.   
Prüfend begutachtete sie sich in dem Spiegel, welcher an der Garderobe befestigt war und stellte fest, dass die Jacke an ihr auch gar nicht so schlecht aussah.   
Ein leichtes Schmunzeln huschte über ihre Lippen als sie in die Küche taperte und den Block zu sich nahm, auf welchem Octavia bereits die Notiz gemacht hatte, dass sie Lexa ihren Haustürschlüssel gegeben hatte.  
Schnell hatte sie sich einen Zettel aus dem Block heraus gezogen und kritzelte etwas auf diesen um dann wieder leise das Zimmer der Kleineren zu betreten, ihre Shorts auf zu heben, diese auf dem Schreibtisch zu platzieren und den Zettel hinauf zu betten.  
Ein kurzer Blick zu der Blonden verriet der Ältere, dass diese von dem ganzen nichts mitbekommen hatte. Einen kurzen Moment hatte sie überlegt, ob sie zu der Jüngeren hingehen sollte. Allerdings konnte sie sich nicht beantworten, mit welchem Sinn sie das vertreten sollte. Ein leises Seufzen verließ die Lippen der Braunhaarigen ehe sie die Tür hinter sich wieder leicht anlehnte und die Wohnung gänzlich verließ. 

~

„Nanu, heute mal farbenfroh unterwegs?“   
„Haha Indra“ seufzte die Braunhaarige aus nachdem sie hinter den Tresen getreten war.   
Sie war nicht gerade gut gelaunt. Aber wer konnte ihr das verübeln nachdem sie eine gefühlte Ewigkeit bei eisigem Wind zum Diner laufen musste.   
In einer, noch immer, feuchten Hose.   
„Ich bin nur kurz hier um mich um zu ziehen. Ich habe gestern Abend meinen Schlüssel in der Haustür abgebrochen, war klitschnass und der Dienst kann auch erst heute Abend das Schloss austauschen. Anya wird mich umbringen!“ murmelte sie.  
„Und wo hast du heute Nacht geschlafen?“ fragte Indra ruhig.   
Lexa schaute sie verwirrt an.   
„Bei Clarke“ antwortete die Angesprochene beiläufig und wurde ursprünglich rot.   
„Aber das spielt doch gar keine Rolle!“ grummelte sie hinterher.   
„Ach – ich gehe mich erst mal umziehen“ knurrte die Braunhaarige und ging in den hinteren Bereich zu ihrem Arbeitsspind. Dadurch, dass sie dem Wetter immer ausgesetzt war, hatte die Studentin sicherheitshalber immer Wechselklamotten auf der Arbeit.   
Die frischen Klamotten ließen sie gleich viel zufriedener wirken und als sie sich dann auch noch die Haare gekämmt hatte, war alles wieder halb so wild.   
„Trink erst mal einen Kaffee.“   
Lexa nahm am Tresen Platz und schaute in die Kaffeebrühe vor sich, welche ihr gerade vor geschoben wurde.   
„Danke.“ ein leises Murmeln verließ Lexas Lippen.   
„Clarke ist krank…. Sie kann heute Abend nicht arbeiten und ich …. muss auf den Schlüsseldienst warten?...“. Die Dinerinhaberin seufzte. Sie wusste genau, was Lexa von ihr wollte.   
„Also brauche ich jemanden der heute Abend eure Schicht macht?“   
„… Bitte?~ . Ich weiß nicht wie lange der Schlüsseldienst braucht und außerdem … wollte ich noch zu Clarke“. Lexa blickte verstohlen in ihre Tasse und fixierte regelrecht den flüssigen Inhalt.   
Indra lachte was nur leicht.  
„Du sorgst dich um sie“ schlussfolgerte die Dunkelhäutige.   
„Was? Quatsch!“ lehnte Lexa die Worte der Älteren ab.   
„Lexa~“ Indra machte eine kurze Pause und blickte ihre Angestellte dann fest an.   
„… glaubst du ich sehe nicht wie du die Kleine ansiehst? … Das ich nicht mitbekommen habe wie du Finn angefahren bist als er das erste Mal auf sie traf? Oder wie nervös du manchmal bist wenn Clarke mal nicht zu früh zu ihrer Schicht da ist?…. Und dann-“  
„Ist ja okay Indra… vielleicht mag ich Sie … ein bisschen“ unterbrach sie ihre Vorgesetzte prompt. „Klar~ ein bisschen~“ schmunzelte sie und ging zu einem der Tische um die Kundschaft zu bedienen. Lexa verdrehte genervt ihre Augen und nippte an ihrem Kaffee. Sie fühlte sich wie ein offenes Buch. Und das nervte sie enorm.   
Da konnte sie sich gleich einen Sticker auf die Stirn kleben wo drauf stand: ‚Ich stehe auf meine blonde Kollegin‘.   
Das vibrieren ihres Handys ließ die Braunhaarige zusammen zucken und das Mobiltelefon im nächsten Zug aus ihrer Hosentasche ziehen.   
1 neue Nachricht.   
Diese Meldung erschien auf dem Display als die Empfängerin diese fragend öffnete.   
Direkt sprang ihr ein Bild von Clarke in die Augen, auf welchem sie One-Hit halb vor dem Gesicht hatte und niedlich in die Kamera blickte.   
Lexas Herz schlug augenblicklich schneller. 

Unbekannte Nummer: Danke das du geblieben bist! :)   
Ich hoffe wir sehen uns nachher noch mal?  
Liebe Grüße,   
Clarke

Lexa schmunzelte zufrieden und speicherte schnell die Nummer in ihr Handy.  
Lexa: Natürlich. Ich hatte nicht vor, deinen Schlüssel zu behalten.  
Bis nachher :*

Noch ehe sie darüber nachdenken konnte, was sie da überhaupt geschrieben hatte, war die Nachricht auch schon abgeschickt.   
Ein Kusssmiley… wirklich?  
Nicht zum ersten mal heute fragte sie sich, wie alt sie eigentlich war.  
„Lexa?!“ aufmerksam schaute sie nach oben in Indras Richtung welche sie gerade gerufen hatte.   
„Hilfst du mir? Dann kannst du deine Stunden von heute Abend wieder gut machen!“. 

1 neue Nachricht.  
„Sofort Indra!“ rief sie und war schon am aufstehen als sie die Nachricht öffnete.   
Clarke: :* 

Ein breites Grinsen bildete sich über das Gesicht der Braunhaarigen als sie ihre Schürze holte und sich diese umband um Indra dann zur Hand zu gehen.   
Es hatte sowieso keinen Sinn mehr zur Uni zu gehen. Dafür war es zu spät.   
Da konnte sie die Zeit auch sinnvoll nutzen und arbeiten. 

Erschöpft ließ die Braunhaarige sich an den Tresen sinken und trank etwas Wasser.   
„Gut das du mir helfen konntest, was das auch immer für ein Ansturm war“ schmunzelte Indra. Nachdem Lexa angefangen hatte zu arbeiten, hatte es nicht lange gedauert, da war das Diner voll. Sehr ungewöhnlich für einen Nachmittag.   
„Danke dir Lexa, ich mache dann hier weiter. Du kannst gehen“  
„Aber meinst du, du schaffst das? Wer macht denn nun meine Schicht?“ wollte sie neugierig wissen.  
„Da lasse ich mir schon was einfallen, mach dir keinen Kopf“ lächelte sie.   
Lexa nickte und legte ihre Schürze wieder ab.   
„Danke Indra…. Tut mir leid..“   
„Ist schon okay, wünsch Clarke eine gute Besserung von mir. Und sei nett zu ihr!“.   
„Indra-“ augenverdrehend ermahnte sie ihre Chefin.   
„Wir sind nur Nachbarn!“ fügte sie noch verteidigend hinterher und bewegte sich in Richtung Ausgang des Diners.  
„Und nur Nachbarn bringen dich dann so zum Grinsen“ meinte die ältere neckend.   
„Bis morgen!“ Lexa wusste genau, dass Indra einen wunden Punkt traf.   
Seufzend machte sie sich auf den Weg zur Bahnstation. Sie hatte schon so lange keine Beziehung mehr gehabt. Zu ihrer Verteidigung musste sich sich aber auch eingestehen, dass sie keinen Bedarf hatte. Es hatte sie aber auch bisher niemand so umgehauen.   
Gerade als sie in der Apotheke stand, klingelte ihr Handy und der Schlüsseldienst kündigte sich an, dass sich diese gerade in der Nähe befanden.  
„Alles klar, ich bin gleich zuhause“ und damit beendete sie das Gespräch an ihrem Mobiltelefon auch wieder.   
Schnell ließ sie sich noch ein Paket in der Apotheke zusammen stellen und beeilte sich dann, nach Hause zu kommen.   
„Hey, warte mal!“ kurz bevor die Braunhaarige bei dem Mehrfamilienhaus ankam, hörte sie eine Männerstimme hinter sich.   
„Hm?“ neugierig drehte sie sich um und erkannte nur schemenhaft den jungen Mann der auf sie zugelaufen kam. Der Himmel war schon fast dunkel. Man merkte deutlich, dass die Jahreszeit weiter voran schritt.   
„Sag mal, wohnst du hier in der Gegend?“ wollte der Mann wissen als er vor ihr zum stehen kam.   
„Wer will das wissen?“ fragte sie skeptisch und beäugte die Person vor sich. Er trug eine leichte Bomberjacke, eine schlichte Jeans, war etwas größer als sie selbst und einen braunen Wuschelkopf.  
„Sorry, ich bin Bellamy“ freundlich hielt er ihr die Hand entgegen. Lexa tat dies mit einem Nicken ab.   
„Okaay“ murmelte er etwas und machte eine kurze Pause.   
„Kennst du eine Griffin? …. Wie hieß sie noch. Cora… Clara … Irgendwas mit C? Die soll hier wohnen aber ich habe die Hausnummer vergessen und erreiche meine Schwester nicht.“ er kratzte sich etwas verlegen am Hinterkopf.   
„Clarke… Was willst du von ihr?“ hinterfragte die Braunhaarige noch ein wenig skeptischer.   
„Ja! Genau das war ihr Name. Also kennst du sie? Meine Schwester wohnt bei ihr. Ich sollte schon mal klingeln“. Lexa nickte und wollte gerade zum Satz ansetzen als ihr Handy sie unterbrach.   
„Sorry, da muss ich eben ran gehen.“   
… „Ich stehe schon beim Haus, ja ich sehe Sie. Ich bin sofort da“.   
Genervt schaute Lexa zu Bellamy.   
„Komm mit, sie wohnt direkt neben mir“ grummelte sie und bewegte sich auch schon schnellen Schrittes in die Richtung ihres Hauses.   
Erleichtert begrüßte die Braunhaarige den Schlüsseldienst und war froh, dass sie bald wieder in ihre Wohnung konnte.   
Zusammen gingen sie das Treppenhaus hoch.   
„Du bist ja schon da, Bell“ ertönte auch Octavias Stimme welche direkt hinter ihnen in das Haus gekommen sein musste und nun die Treppe hoch hastete.  
„Hast du es gut gefunden?“ wollte sie nach einer ausgiebigen Begrüßung wissen.   
„Naja~ Eure Nachbarin hat mir Gott sei Dank den Weg gezeigt“ murmelte er.   
„Gut, dann übergebe ich ihn dir. Ich habe zu tun“. Lexa war erleichtert, dass Octavia noch rechtzeitig da war und sie Clarke nicht ihrem Schicksal überlassen musste.   
„Danke Lexa!“ bedankte sich die Mieterin aus der Nebenwohnung und schaute den beiden noch hinterher bis sie in der Wohnung der Blonden verschwunden waren und konnte sich dann gezielt dem Schlüsseldienst widmen. 

Das Schloss musste ausgetauscht werden. Aber damit hatte Lexa weniger Probleme.   
Die Rechnung allerdings, welche sie vorgelegt bekam, war alles andere als erleichternd.   
Aber es musste ja gemacht werden.   
Freundlich verabschiedete sie sich von den Mitarbeitern der Firma und ließ die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss fallen.   
„Puh“ seufzte sie erleichtert aus.   
Sie war froh endlich wieder in ihren eigenen 4 Wänden zu sein.   
Die Firma hatte einige Zeit gebraucht und es war nun schon kurz nach 20 Uhr.   
Nie hätte Lexa gedacht, dass sich das so in die Länge ziehen würde.  
Aber ehe sie nun darüber nachdachte, zu ihrer Nachbarin zu gehen, würde sie erst einmal duschen gehen.   
Genüsslich ließ sie sich das warme Wasser über den Körper fließen.   
Sie hatte hatte schon fast vergessen, wie wohltuend so eine warme Dusche sein konnte. 

Gemütlich ließ Lexa sich auf ihre Couch fallen und öffnete den Nachrichtenverlauf mit ihrer Nachbarin.   
Sie hatte sich eine Jogginghose und einen Hoodie übergezogen. Ihre Haare hingen nass ihren Rücken hinunter.   
Gedankenverloren schaute sie sich das Bild der Jüngeren an und schmunzelte. Sie kam einfach nicht darauf klar, wie ihr jemand, so dermaßen, den Kopf verdrehen konnte.   
Lexa: - Bist du noch wach? -   
wollte Lexa wissen und musste nicht lange auf eine Antwort warten. 

Clarke: Natürlich. Ich warte auf meinen Schlüssel ;)

Lexa: Soll ich klingeln?

Clarke: Wozu?

Lexa schüttelte belustigt ihren Kopf um dann wieder von der Couch auf zu stehen.   
Mit der Tüte aus der Apotheke und ihren neuem Schlüssel verließ sie ihre Wohnung und blieb einen Moment vor der, ihrer Nachbarin stehen.   
Ein, für Lexa, bezauberndes Lachen erfüllte die Wohnung.   
Ein erneutes Lächeln huschte über ihre Lippen. Sie mochte Clarkes Lachen.   
Aber so ganz gesund schien ihre Kollegin noch immer nicht zu sein. Denn ihr Lachen wurde von einem Husten gefolgt.  
Sie nahm sich einen Ruck und schloss dann die Tür auf um in die Wohnung zu treten. Sofort erblickte sie Clarke, welche gerade im Türrahmen der Küche stand.  
„Bist du eingeschlafen?“ wollte Clarke neckend wissen.   
„Hmh, fast. Du glaubst gar nicht wie befreiend es ist, wieder in der eigenen Wohnung zu sein~“ gab die Braunhaarige ebenso neckend zurück.   
Clarke schmunzelte.   
„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass meine Anwesenheit die letzte Nacht so unangenehm war“  
„Okay okay~ Das könnt ihr ohne mich klären“ Octavia hob abwehrend ihre Hände und lachte etwas. Lexa hatte noch gar nicht bemerkt, dass sie in der Küche saß. Dies erklärte allerdings auch, mit wem Clarke gerade gelacht hatte.   
„Eigentlich wollte ich dir nur deinen Schlüssel zurück bringen. Und das hier“ Lexa hielt der Jüngeren die Tüte aus der Apotheke hin.   
„D… Danke“ nun war es an Clarke etwas rot zu werden.   
„Die Apothekerin hat gesagt, dass da alles drin ist was du brauchst um schnell wieder gesund zu werden“. Lexa lächelte sanft.  
„Octavia?!“ die Tür zum Badezimmer ging auf und Bellamy stand, nur mit einem Handtuch unten herum gebunden, im Flur.   
„Oh …. Hallo“ begrüßte er die Braunhaarige noch mal.   
„Was ist Bell?“ rief die Braunhaarige aus der Küche heraus.  
„Habt ihr noch ein Handtuch?“   
Seufzend stand sie auf. „An was hast du eigentlich gedacht als du hergekommen bist?“ und verschwand dann kurz in ihrem Zimmer um innerhalb weniger Sekunden wieder heraus zu kommen und Bellamy noch ein weiteres Handtuch gab.   
Dieser verzog sich direkt darauf auch wieder ins Bad nachdem er sich bedankt hatte.   
„Ähm – ja… das war Bellamy. Er wohnt für ein paar Tage bei uns“ meinte Clarke und schaute zu ihrer Nachbarin.


	13. Schlafstörung

„Wir hatten schon das Vergnügen“ meinte die Braunhaarige als sie dem jungen Mann hinterher sah, ehe sie ihren Blick wieder an die Blonde wendete.

„Achso?“ neugierig schaute die Kleinere zu ihrer Nachbarin.

„Nichts wildes. Er hat mich gefragt wie er zu dir kommt als ich auf dem Weg nach Hause war“

verstehend nickte die Blonde.

Ein Gähnen unterbrach die Stille welche zwischen den beiden entstand.

„Nagut ihr beiden, ich lasse euch mal alleine und bewege mich Richtung Zimmer“ meinte Octavia und stand auf um zwischen den Beiden in ihr Zimmer zu gehen.

„Bel, ich glaube du hast alles? Wenn nicht klopf vorher an!“ rief sie noch durch die Badezimmertür und bekam nur ein ‚Jaja‘ entgegen gebracht.

„Ist Lincoln heute gar nicht bei euch? Ungewöhnlich“ murmelte Lexa nachdem sie von Clarke als Antwort ein Kopfschütteln bekommen hatte.

„Lief die Reparatur von eurem Schloss gut?“ wollte Clarke wissen um es nicht zu einer peinlichen Stille kommen zu lassen. Die Angesprochene nickte.

„Wie man es nimmt, wir haben ein neues Schloss bekommen. Ich weiß noch nicht wie ich das Anya beibringen soll“ lachte die Braunhaarige etwas.

„Das wird sie schon verkraften“.

„Sicher wird sie das. Es wäre einfacher wenn ich genau wüsste wann sie zurück kommt um ihr irgendwo einen Schlüssel zu hinterlegen falls ich in der Uni bin.“

„Schreib ihr doch einfach eine Nachricht“ meinte Clarke und Lexa schaute sie an, als hätte Clarke etwas völlig neues erfunden.

„Ehrlich… darüber habe ich noch gar nicht nachgedacht“ beide mussten unwillkürlich anfangen zu lachen bis die Blonde wieder anfing zu husten.

„Diese Halsschmerzen sind wirklich eine Qual“ murmelte die Angeschlagene.

Lexa seufzte leise, ging auf die Kleinere zu und legte ihr sanft eine Hand an die Wange. Mitleid zeichnete sich in ihrem Blick ab.

„Du solltest vielleicht nicht soviel reden und lachen“  
„Dann bring mich nicht dazu“ hauchte sie neckend was der Braunhaarigen ein Schmunzeln hervor lockte.

„Also soll ich dich lieber zum schweigen bringen?~“ fast berührten sich ihre Lippen als die Badezimmertür sich öffnete und Bellamy im Flur stand.

„Oh, störe ich?“ fragte er nach. Genervt ließ Lexa von der Kleineren ab und schaute genervt zu dem Braunhaarigen.

„Ja“ grummelte sie während Clarke gleichzeitig ein „N - Nein“ heraus brachte.

Bellamy schmunzelte und schaute entschuldigend zu der Blonden.

„Bin schon wieder weg. Gute Nacht Clarke“ lächelte er zuckersüß und verschwand dann auch schon im Wohnzimmer. Nur eine Sekunde später hörte man auch schon das Schloss in den Türrahmen klacken.

„Ich ..“ Lexa holte kurz Luft um sich wieder zu fassen.

„Ich denke ich gehe dann jetzt auch wieder rüber. Ich wollte dir ja auch nur deine Medikamente vorbei bringen“.

Lexa hob den Schlüssel etwas an welchen Sie noch immer in ihrer anderen Hand hatte und gab ihn der Kleineren in die Finger.

„Und dir deinen Schlüssel wieder geben“ sie lächelte leicht und drehte sich dann zum gehen um.

Clarke schaute auf den Schlüssel in ihren Fingern und dann zu Lexa.

Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf. Es fühlte sich irgendwie wie ein Abschied an. Und das gefiel der Blonden ganz und gar nicht.

„Lexa..“ die Angesprochene blieb stehen als sie einen Griff an ihrem Handgelenk spürte und ihr ein sanfter Schauer über den Rücken lief.

„Danke nochmal...“ murmelte die Kleinere schüchtern. Lexa musste schmunzeln.

„Das mache ich nur um nicht all zu lange alleine arbeiten zu müssen“ grinste sie frech und küsste die Blonde sanft auf ihre weichen Lippen.

„Ich wusste es“ Clarke lachte leise ehe sie frech antwortete: „Ich kann verstehen warum die Anderen nicht mit dir zusammen arbeiten wollen.“ und streckte ihr dabei frech ihre Zunge raus.

„Oho… pass bloß auf, sonst muss ich dir deine Zunge noch abbeißen“. Schnell zog Clarke ihre Zunge wieder rein und nutzte dann die Chance Lexa ebenfalls noch einmal kurz zu küssen.

„Schlaf gut Lexa“ hauchte sie liebevoll und schaute die Ältere mindestens genauso sanft an.

„Gute Nacht Clarke~“. Die Jüngere schaute Lexa noch hinterher und lehnte sich dann leicht an die Wand um ihr Gleichgewicht nicht zu verlieren.

Sie fühlte sich so geborgen bei Lexa und bedauerte es sogar ein wenig, dass diese schon wieder ein neues Schloss bekommen hatte.

Nachdem sie sich wieder ein wenig gefangen hatte, beugte sie sich herunter um die Tüte aus der Apotheke hoch zu heben und breitete alles auf dem Küchentisch aus, um die Medikamente genauer unter die Lupe zu nehmen. Als Lexa da war fühlte sie sich gar nicht so krank wie es sich jetzt wieder bemerkbar machte, als sie sich ihre Nase putzen musste.

Ein Seufzen verließ die Lippen der Blonden und sie öffnete die erste Tablettenpackung um eine der Innenliegenden einzunehmen.

Ihr Blick glitt zur Uhr und dann wieder auf den Küchentisch.

Clarke schnappte sich noch eine weitere Tablette, welche die Atemwege befreien sollte und nahm die empfohlene Menge an Wick Medinait in der Hoffnung, dass sie die Nacht ohne Probleme schlafen würde können.

Ein Gähnen entfloh ihr als sie ins Badezimmer ging, um sich bettfertig zu machen und in ihrem Zimmer dann in ihre Schlafsachen schlüpfte.

Ihr Hals schmerzte als sie wiedermals husten musste. Stöhnend ließ sie sich auf ihr Bett sinken, wo One-Hit es sich wieder gemütlich gemacht hatte. Der Kater hatte sich den ganzen Tag im Bett aufgehalten und seinem Frauchen Gesellschaft geleistet.

Man hörte wie der Laptop hochfuhr und nicht mal eine Minute später konnte Clarke ihn schon nutzen um ihr Email Programm zu öffnen.

„Na wenigstens denkt eine mit“ murmelte sie zufrieden als sie feststellte, dass ihre Kommilitonin ihr die Unterlagen der Vorlesungen hat zukommen lassen.

Wieder erfüllte ein Gähnen den Raum, gefolgt von einem Luftschnappen der Blondhaarigen. Sie beschloss, dass sie morgen auch nicht zu Uni gehen würde und danach war ja auch schon Wochenende.

Schnell antwortete sie auf die Mail und klappte den Rechner dann wieder zu, um sich im nächsten Moment einfach in ihr Kissen fallen zu lassen und ihre Augen zu schließen.

 

Erschrocken saß die junge Studentin aufrecht im Bett, als sie von einem nervtötenden Geräusch aus dem Schlaf gerissen wurde, welches sie nicht identifizieren konnte.

Und da war es schon wieder.

Aufmerksam horchte sie in die Nacht. Ihr Zimmer war komplett dunkel.

Und wieder.

„Das ist doch nicht sein Ernst!“ grummelte die Blonde als sie das Geräusch als Schnarchen identifiziert hatte. Genervt ließ sie sich wieder fallen und legte sich das Kissen über den Kopf. Dies wurde allerdings schnell mit einer Hustenattacke belohnt, da die Luft unter dem Stoff alles andere als angenehm war.

„Ach man...“ murmelte sie, öffnete die oberste Schublade ihres Nachtschrankes und schloss ihn nach erfolgloser Suche wieder.

Geschlagen setzte die junge Frau sich aufrecht hin und öffnete ihre Wasserflasche, um diese anzuheben und einen Schluck zu trinken.

Das Blinken ihres Handys verriet ihr, dass sie eine Nachricht bekommen hatte.

Neugierig nahm sie das Smartphone in die Hand und drückte kurz auf den Powerknopf, wodurch der Sperrbildschirm erhellt wurde.

 

1 neue Nachricht von Lexa:

 

Clarke spürte wie ihr Herz einen Ticken schneller schlug, als sie nur den Namen ihrer Nachbarin las.

Mit ihrem Daumen wischte die Blonde über das Display ihres Smartphones um es zu entsperren.

Automatisch öffnete sich das Fenster mit dem Chatverlauf zwischen ihr und der Älteren.

 

_Lexa: Ich hätte dich richtig küssen sollen als ich die Gelegenheit dazu hatte._

 

Prompt verschluckte Clarke sich an ihrem Wasser und schnappte verzweifelt nach Luft.

Sie war sich sicher, dass die Hitze, welche gerade in ihr aufstieg, nicht von der Erkältung kam.

Clarke fragte sich, ob Lexa das ernst meinte.

Wie kam sie dazu nur diesen einen Satz zu schreiben. Ohne irgendeinen Zusammenhang oder weitere Wörter.

Die Nachricht kam schon kurz nachdem sie sich von ihrer Nachbarin verabschiedet hatte.

Das hatte die Blonde gar nicht mehr mitbekommen.

Ein Seufzen verließ die Lippen der jungen Frau als sich eine Gänsehaut auf ihrem Körper breit machte und sie unwillkürlich von einem Schauer durchfegt wurde.

„Hättest du es mal gemacht“ murmelte sie leise in sich hinein.

 

_Clarke: … Ich kann nicht schlafen._

 

Es dauerte nicht lange da bekam sie auch schon eine Antwort.

 

_Lexa: Damit bist du nicht alleine ;)_

_Es ist ganz schön kalt alleine im Bett_

 

Clarke verdrehte die Augen.

Das war nun doch irgendwie plump.

Und dennoch konnte sich sich ein leises Lachen nicht verkneifen.

 

_Clarke: Glaube ich dir._

_Ich habe es kuschelig warm mit One-Hit :P_

 

Als Antwort bekam sie einen augenverdrehenden Smiley von ihrer Nachbarin.

Die Blonde schmunzelte und öffnete dabei Juke um etwas Musik ab zu spielen.

So wurde wenigstens das Schnarchen gedämmt.

 

_Clarke: Wieso kannst du nicht schlafen?_

 

_Lexa: Ich bin einfach noch nicht müde._

_Und du?_

 

_Clarke: Ich plane gerade einen Auftragsmord.  
Kennst du jemanden?_

 

_Lexa: Kommt drauf an wen du umbringen willst~_

 

_Clarke: Sicher nicht dich xD_

 

_Lexa: Achso? Sondern?_

 

_Clarke: Die Person weswegen ich nicht schlafen kann_

 

_Lexa: Schade das du mich damit nicht meinst ;)_

 

_Clarke: Du kannst ja noch träumen :P_

… _. Ich finde meine Ohropax nicht :( …_

 

_Lexa: So schlimm?_

 

_Clarke: Würde ich dir sonst schreiben?_

 

_Lexa: … das war nicht nett…_

 

_Clarke: So war das gar nicht gemeint!_

_Wirklich nicht!_

_Aber ehrlich … Bellamy schnarcht wirklich schlimm :/_

 

_Lexa: Jaja~_

_Ich kann dein Problem lösen :P  
Aber wenn du so zu mir bist, überlege ich es mir nochmal._

 

_Clarke: NEIN!  
Sags mir :D _

 

_Lexa: Komm einfach rüber_

_Ich habe Platz, ein gemütliches Bett und Ruhe ;)_


	14. Dein Bett, mein Bett

Kichernd ließ die Blondine sich auf den Rücken fallen und hielt ihr Handy über ihr Gesicht.

 

_**Clarke:** Vielleicht komme ich darauf zurück ;) _

 

„Bell!“ Clarke zuckte zusammen als sie mitbekam, dass Octavia aus ihrem Zimmer heraus gestürmt kam und wütend die Tür zum Wohnzimmer aufstieß.

„Halt die Klappe!“ Panisch sprang One-Hit unter der Decke heraus und schlug Clarke dabei versehentlich das Handy aus der Hand, welches mit einem dumpfen Aufprall, auf ihre Stirn fiel.

„Au...“ Mit einem schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht rieb sich die Studentin über ihre nun schmerzende Stirn.

„Was habe ich denn gemacht?“ hörte sie Bellamy entrüstet und ebenfalls etwas erschrocken aus dem Wohnzimmer.

Neugierig stand die Blonde auf und wickelte sich in ihre Bettdecke ein, ehe sie vorsichtig die Tür ihres Zimmers öffnete, um heraus zu treten und Richtung Wohnzimmer zu gehen.

„Du schnarchst schlimmer als eine Motorsäge im Wald!“ fauchte die Braunhaarige ihren größeren Bruder an und hielt mit beiden Händen ein Kissen in die Höhe was von dem Älteren weggedrückt wurde. Anscheinend hatte die Kleinere der Beiden ihm das gerade ins Gesicht drücken wollen.

„Da kann ICH doch nichts für! Ich habe schnupfen!“ rechtfertigte sich dieser.

„Dann nimm irgendwas dagegen! Ich will schlafen. Ich muss morgen zur Uni. Und wenn ich wegen dir in der Uni einschlafe, mache ich dir die Hölle heiß!“.

Belustigt beobachte die Hauptmieterin die Situation, welche sich gerade vor ihr abspielte.

Trotz, dass Bellamy größer war als seine jüngere Schwester, hatte er doch deutlichen Respekt vor der Braunhaarigen.

„Es ist wirklich nervenaufreibend Bellamy“ mischte sich nun auch die Blonde ein, als sie zwei fragende Blicke von den Geschwistern zugeworfen bekam. Sie hatten gar nicht bemerkt, dass Clarke das Szenario beobachtete.

„T – Tut mir Leid Clarke, das war nie meine Absicht. Ich muss mir irgendwas eingefangen haben“ murmelte er leicht verlegen.

Octavia verdrehte genervt ihre Augen.

„Ich hole dir etwas dagegen“ knurrte sie als sie von ihrem Bruder runter stieg und wütend aus dem Wohnzimmer stapfte.

Clarke sah ihren neuen Mitbewohner nur fragend an und zog ihre Schultern mit einem beschämenden Schmunzeln nach oben.

Sie konnte es ihrer Freundin nicht verübeln das sie so ausgerastet war.

„Hier, nimm das! Wenn du danach immer noch schnarchst werfe ich dich auf den Balkon!“ genervt reichte die Braunhaarige ihrem Bruder eine Packung Gelomyrtol, welche sie gerade aus ihrem Zimmer geholt hatte.

„Ich bin doch kein Hund!“ grummelte der Ältere woraufhin er nur ein ‚Na und‘ zugeworfen bekam.

Augenverdrehend nahm er sich eine von den Eukalyptustabletten heraus und spülte sie mit einem Schluck Wasser herunter.

„Und, zufrieden?“. Octavia nickte.

„Ja! Jetzt wartest du ein paar Minuten und dann solltest du wieder ganz normal Luft bekommen.

Ich hoffe, dann hat dein Schnarchen ein Ende. In 4 Stunden geht mein Wecker! Gute Nacht.“ murmelte die Jüngere und drehte dann auf ihrem Absatz um, um wieder in ihr Zimmer zu gehen und hinter sich die Tür zu schließen.

„Ich weiß schon warum ich froh war als sie ausgezogen ist“. Bellamy konnte sich ein Schmunzeln aber nicht verkneifen als er seiner Schwester nachsah.

„Sie kann manchmal etwas aufbrausend sein“ fügte er noch hinzu.

„Das habe ich gemerkt“ lachte die Blonde. Sie kannte ihre Mitbewohnerin nun aber ja auch schon ein wenig und hatte es durchaus auch das ein oder andere Mal mitbekommen, wenn die Braunhaarige sich mit ihrem Freund ‚gestritten‘ hatte. Zumindest kam es so rüber. Octavia beteuerte immer wieder gerne, dass sie nur diskutierte.

„So schlimm ist sie nun auch nicht.“ dennoch wollte sie ihre Freundin verteidigen. Sie war froh Octavia kennen gelernt zu haben und mit niemand anderen wollte sie sich ihre Wohnung teilen. Außer vielleicht mit einer… .

Schlagartig merkte die Blonde wie ihr die Hitze wieder in den Kopf stieg als sie so darüber nachdachte.

„Ist alles okay bei dir, Clarke?“ wollte der Braunhaarige wissen und schaute etwas besorgt zu ihr.

„Du wirst so rot.“

Natürlich bestärkte sich die Farbe nur noch etwas.

„N- Nein alles gut. Wahrscheinlich nur wieder ein Fieberschub“ stammelte sie ertappt hervor.

„Ich denke ich werde jetzt auch wieder schlafen gehen. Gute Nacht Bellamy“. Sie lächelte ihn freundlich an. Nickend lächelte er zurück.

„Gute Besserung. Tut mir wirklich leid, dass ich euch nicht in Ruhe habe schlafen lassen… Eigentlich schnarche ich nicht… Oder kaum. … Oder was weiß ich denn.“ Clarke lachte leise.

„Das hoffe ich, sonst denke ich sicher nochmal darüber nach, ob du hier wohnen bleiben darfst bis du was Neues hast“ frech streckte sie ihm die Zunge heraus und ging dann ebenfalls wieder in ihr Zimmer.

One-Hit hatte es sich schon wieder gemütlich gemacht und schien weiter zu schlafen. Sanft lächelte die Blonde zu ihrem Kater. Sie würde manchmal so gerne mit ihm tauschen. Der Kater war selten aus der Ruhe zu bringen und konnte bei so gut wie jedem Lärm schlafen.

Vorsichtig, um ihn nicht zu wecken, legte sie sich zu ihm und fing an durch das weiche Fell zu kraulen. Sofort ertönte ein Schnurren aus dem Körper des schwarzen Fellballs.

Gähnend legte sie ihren Kopf an den Bauch des Tieres. Für einen Moment genoss sie es einfach nur das Schnurren zu hören.

Suchend blickte die Blonde über die Oberfläche ihres Bettes und sah ihr Handy knapp an der Bettkante liegen. Schon halb auf der Kippe liegend robbte sie sich langsam vor um nach diesen zu greifen. Allerdings kam sie noch nicht ganz an und so landete das Mobiltelefon mit einem ‚Klonk‘ auf dem Boden statt zwischen ihren Fingern.

„Shit!“. Seufzend rappelte Clarke sich von ihrem Bett auf um sich nach dem Handy zu bücken, welches schon wieder eine Nachricht signalisierte.

Zufrieden ließ sie sich wieder aufs Bett sinken und entsperrte ihren Bildschirm.

 

_**Lexa:** Lebst du noch?_

 

Unwillkürlich musste sie lachen.

 

_**Clarke:** Weil ich dir 15 Minuten nicht geantwortet habe?  
Fängst du an zu klammern? :P_

 

_**Lexa:** Haha, lustig. _

_Nein, ich habe Lärm aus eurer Wohnung gehört._

_Es klang so als hätte eine Frau geschrien._

 

_**Clarke:** Stimmt. Octavia war kurz davor Bellamy zu töten xD_

 

_**Lexa:** Na wenn es nur das ist. _

_Dann hast du jetzt Ruhe?_

 

_**Clarke:** Das hoffe ich doch. _

 

Keine Antwort mehr.

Seufzend zog die Blondine ihre Decke enger, welche sie noch immer um sich geschlungen hatte.

 

_**Clarke:** Schlaf gut Lexa. _

 

Es dauerte nicht lange als das Schnarchen ihres neuen Mitbewohners wieder los ging.

„Maaaaaan….“ sie legte ihren Kopf in den Nacken und wischte sich mit den Händen von der Stirn das Gesicht hinunter.

Gequält hustete sie und merkte dabei wie trocken ihr Hals schon wieder geworden war.

Sie nahm einen Schluck Wasser.

Aber besser wurde es nicht wirklich.

Der Schlafentzug tat seinen Rest dazu das es der Blonden nicht wirklich gut ging.

Sie war sowieso schon ein wenig döselig durch die Medikamente, welche ihr ihre Nachbarin mitgebracht hatte.

 

 

Entschlossen stand die junge Studentin vor der Tür ihrer Nachbarin und hielt ihren Finger gegen den Klingelknopf.

Sie musste nur noch drücken.

Aber sie zögerte. Und konnte sich selbst nicht beantworten wieso.

Sie schloss ihre Augen und drückte dann den Knopf.

Von innen konnte man das Klingelgeräusch vernehmen.

Kurze Zeit später hörte man Schritte und die Tür wurde geöffnet.

„Clarke?“

ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen, ging die Blonde an ihrer Nachbarin vorbei und schlurfte mit ihrer Decke um den Schultern in die Wohnung.

„… komm doch rein“ murmelte Lexa verschlafen und schloss die Tür wieder.

Sie war gerade erst eingenickt.

Zielstrebig ging Clarke in das Zimmer der Braunhaarigen und schaute sich kurz in dem Raum um, welcher nur von einer Nachtschranklampe erhellt wurde. Sie war ja vorher noch nie in dem Zimmer gewesen. Als One-Hit sich in die Wohnung geschlichen hatte, wurde sie im Flur aufgehalten und hatte nur gesehen aus welchem Zimmer ihre Nachbarin kam.

 

Nur wenige Augenblicke später hörte man aus dem Flur ein Plumpsen.

Skeptisch ging die Ältere der Kleineren hinterher und lachte dann.

„Ist das dein Ernst? Du klingelst…. kommst rein …. redest nicht mit mir …. und nur zur Verständnis… Du lässt dich dann einfach in mein Bett fallen?“ hakte sie nach.

„Mhm… ich nehme dein Angebot an.. Dein Bett …. ist nun mein Bett“ nuschelte die Blonde in die Bettdecke ihrer Nachbarin.

Die Braunhaarige schüttelte belustigt ihren Kopf und setzte sich an die Bettkante.

Sie hob ihre Hand und wollte der Blonden gerade über den Rücken streicheln, als sie ihre Hand dann aber doch wieder zurück zog und sich innerlich selbst dafür ermahnte.

So etwas passierte schon aus Reflex heraus.

Sie wollte die Kleinere anfassen, sie streicheln, sie unter ihren Fingern spüren.

Sie hatte sich noch nie bei jemanden so wohl gefühlt. Und es fiel ihr verdammt schwer sich das ein zu gestehen und es nicht so weit heraus zu tragen. Das war nämlich null ihr Stil, ihr Charakter oder sonst irgendwas.

Wieder musste die Blonde husten und stöhnte dann gequält auf.

„Kann ich dir was bringen Clarke?“ wollte Lexa sanft wissen. Sie wollte ihre alte Nachbarin wieder. Die spitze Kommentare von sich gab, durchweg gute Laune hatte und nicht wie ein Schluck Wasser in der Kurve hing.

„….. Wasser“ murmelte die Angesprochene leise.

„Bringe ich dir … warte kurz“ sofort stand Lexa auf und ging zielstrebig in die Küche um etwas Leitungswasser in ein Glas ein zu lassen.

 

Ein Schmunzeln bildete sich auf den Lippen der Größeren, als sie sich wieder ans Bett setzte und nur merkte, dass Clarke ganz ruhig und gleichmäßig atmete.

Sie war eingeschlafen.

„Da hat es aber wer nötig“ murmelte Lexa leise und stellte das Glas auf ihren Nachtschrank ab.

Ihr Bett stand direkt an der Wand und Clarke lag einmal quer rüber.

So vorsichtig wie möglich schob sie ihre Nachbarin richtig aufs Bett und rückte die Decke richtig zurecht.

Mit einem leichten Touch auf ihre Lampe am am Nachtschrank erlosch dann auch das Licht.

Gähnend sreckte sich die Ältere ehe sie sich unter ihre Decke kuschelte und an Clarke von hinten heran robbte um sanft einen Arm um sie zu legen.

„Schlaf gut Prinzessin“.


End file.
